Scarred
by BeyondDreamzz
Summary: 17-year old Stevie Baskara has a horrible childhood filled with abuse, torture, cutting and alcohol. She's scarred for life and can't talk to anyone about this. One day the handsome New York Transfer, Zander Robbins, comes into her life. Will Zander be able to heal her childhood scar? WARNING!: Rated T! Bad language! (Not Often) Kind of a dark theme!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic... So if you hate it, please just give some feedback :) 'Cause this is my first fanfic, you should know that i always write a little 'Trailer' for my story! So here's the trailer of 'Scared'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or the Characters playing in it!**

**Prepare for a storie full of:**

**- New Friends -**

_**"Hi! I'm Zander", The boy greets staring into my eyes. "Stevie.", I greet back smiling.**_

_**-**_**Enemies -**

_**"You're a loser! Zander will never fall for you! Just give up! Now that you still haveyou dignity!", Molly scoffs. I just glare at her.**_

**- Pain -**

_**"What do you wanna know, Zander?! That my childhood was all about abuse and pain?! That I was a cutter for 3 years?! You don't know me! And honestly... you don't wanna know me!", I shout.**_

**- Break ups -**

**_"How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me! I thought you were different from other guys! But I guess your exactly the same!", Kacey screams at Kevin. "Kacey...", Kevin starts. "Save it! Don't ever talkto me again! I Hate You!", she shouts tears streaming down her face._**

**- Love -**

_**"I have no one! My brothers moved out! My mom is dead! and my father...", I trail off. "What are you talking about? You have Kacey, Kevin, Nelson... and me... Stevie I will allways be there for you! I'll give my life... just to protect you...", he says looking inmy eyes. Suddenly he leans in and crashes his lips against mine. I just kiss back.**_

**Don't miss Chapter 1 of Scared!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Hello Everyone! This is actually the ****_real_**** Chapter 1! I hope you'll enjoy :) PS: Forgive me if i forget some words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR or any characters playing in it**

**- Stevie's POV-**

_"No! No! Leave me alone! I never did a thing!", I cry. "Shut up, you little brat! You do everything wrong! your a useless imbecile!", A drunk man in his early 30's shouts knocking me, a 7-year old, on the ground. "I'm sorry! Just stop!", I plead crawling away on my back. "No! You should be punished! I told you to clean your room and you didn't!", He growls kicking me in my tie. I groan in pain. "Now you get what you deserve!", he says coldly. He raises his hand. "NO!",_ I _scream with widen eyes._

I shoot up in my bed and breath heavily. I run my hand through my messy hair as I stand up and walk to the bathroom. As I Remove shirt I look at the time. _7.45 AM! _Crap! Why didn't my alarm go off? I quickly take a shower, brush my teeth, bla bla bla! I rush to my closet and take out some random clothes as I look at the time again._ 7.50 AM!_ "You're kidding me, right?", I murmur to myself. I rush to wear my pants but i'm to fast. I trip over my pants and fall on the ground. "God!", I groan to myself as I look at the time. _7.55! _I guess no breakfast for me. I quickly run downstairs, take my bag and skateboard and rush off.

When I finally reach school I check my watch. _8.00 AM!_ I am _so _gonna get detention! "I'm so sorry i'm late! I overslept and my alarm didn't ring and-", I apologize as I burst through the door of Mr. March's class. "Because you're one of my best students, you're not in trouble! Sit down!" Mr. March says. I Smile at him and sit on my usual spot at the back of the class near the window. As Mr. March goes on about the history of America, I drift off in my thoughts. *School Bell* "Okay, My Little Zit poppers!", Mr. March starts. "Don't forget your assignment that are do next week!", He finishes. I pick up my bag and rush to the courtyard. Suddenly i bump into someone and drop all my books. "Dude! Watch were yo-", I look up and see a boy with short black raven locks and chocolate brown eyes. I look straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry! Let me help you with that!", he offers politely as he bends down with me to pick up my books. "Hi! I'm Zander!", he introduces politely. "Stevie!", I introduce. "I'll see you later!", Zander says walking off. Suddenly he stops in his tracks and turns on his heel to face me. "You have pretty eyes by the way!", The boy says. "T-Thanks!", I stutter. What do you expect? You barely know the guy and he says you have pretty eyes! Still shocked I walk into the courtyard and sit down next to my best friends Nelson Baxter, Kevin Reed and Kacey Simon. "Whoa! What's up with you? You're blushing like crazy!", Kacey states amusingly. "It- Its nothing...", I trail off. "Oh my God! Was it a boy? What does he look like? What did he do?", Kacey asks Curiously. "Yes it was a boy! He has black raven locks and chocolate brown eyes and he told me I had pretty eyes...", I explain saying that last part a little slower. "OMFG!", Kacey squeals. "Do you see him somewhere?", She asks. I look around and spot him at the stairs flirting with some girl. "There at the stairs! The one flirting with Blondie!", I tell Kacey. She turns to look at the stairs. "Ooh! He's Cute!", she says. "You know what we should do? We should give party! Then we invite everyone, including Johnny Handsome over there!", Kacey suddenly squeals. "What?! Are you insane?! What about you're parents?!", I ask. "They went out for the week to some stupid convention! Are you in?", She asks. I hesitate at first but soon give in. "Okay! What about you guys!", I ask turning to Kevin and Nelson. No answer. "Hello! Earth to Dumb and Dumber!", I try. "Huh! What?", they say at the same time looking up from there game. "We're giving a party! Are you in?", Kacey asks. "Of course we are!", they say. "Alright! Since today is Friday, the party is tonight! My house! 7 PM!", she says enthusiastically. Suddenly I realise something. "You already planned this party a long time ago, didn't you?", I ask knowingly. "No questions! I'm coming over tonight to get you ready for the party!", Kacey says running off. Surely to invite everyone. "Wait! Kacey! I don't... And she's gone!".

**- At Stevie's house, 6.30 PM -**

"Kacey you really don't need to do this!", I groan. "Don't worry! I thought about you're style to, you know! Look!", she say handing me a bag full of clothes and some accessory . I open the bag and take out the clothes. Inside was a Zip Front Tie Dye Cami, a Light Baby Pink beanie, a Grey tank top (For underneath the Cami), Dark Acid Washed Skinny Jeans, My signature combat boots, a Black Leather Jacket, a Silver Heart Locket Necklace and some Brown fabric and Leather braided bracelets. "Whoa! Kacey! You _really_ thought of my style! Thank you!", I smile hugging her. "Hey! Anytime! Now get dressed so I can do your hair and makeup!", she demands. I go to the bathroom and wear the clothes Kacey brought me. Kacey gasps as I walk back in the room. "You. Look. Amazing!", she gasps. "Thank you! But What are you wearing?", I ask. "I'm already wearing it!", She says enthusiastically. She was wearing a Monky Holly Crop Top, a Blue Scuba Skater Skirt, White Floral Dr. Martens, a Necklace with the Peace Sign, a Charm Bracelet and Blue Dream Catcher Earrings. Her hair was in a messy side braid. **(A/N: I was Looking at some outfits while I was Writing this :P)** "Well! You look stunning!", I smile. "Thank you! Enough with the compliments! Let's do your hair and make up!", Kacey says. When she finishes I look in the mirror and gasp. My hair was flat and my make up was stunning. "Thank you so much Kacey! You're a really good friend! I'm sorry I doubted you!", I say Hugging her. "No problem! Let's go to the party!".

**- At the party, 7. 15 PM -**

"Whoa! It's so crouded and it's not even 30 minutes later!", Kevin exclaims. "Those are the perks of being an_ ex-Perf!_", Kacey explains. I playfully roll my eyes. "Ooh! Johnny Handsome has arrived!", She says running to Zander. I walk to the table and take some punch. I make an attempt to take the Spoon for pouring something in when suddenly another hand falls on mine. I look up and recognize the guy.

**That's it for today! **

**Spoiler Alert: The guy she recognizes ****ISN'T**** Zander!**

**My next update will be this week! So if you liked it, Stay tuned ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**Hey Guys! I told you that I was gonna update this week soooo... Here's Chapter 2 of Scared! BTW: I wanna comment the reviews I got from the last Chapter!**

**HTRobsessed: I LOVE YOU TOO! I've read your stories and i instantly fell in love with them ;) BTW: Your name rocks!**

**ZevieFan: I'm glad you liked it! Awesome that you support Zevie my fellow Zevian! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTR or any Characters playing in it! (Well... except the guy that comes next :P)**

**- Stevie's POV -**

"Cameron! OMG! I've missed you so much!", I squeal hugging my favorite brother in the entire world! "Dude... Can't... Breathe!", Cameron chokes. "Sorry!", I apologize releasing him. "I've missed you too Steviekins!" He smiles. "What are you doing here?", I ask surprised. "Well, I tried to call you to tell you that I was in town, but you didn't pick up! So I called Kacey and she invited me to the party!", Cameron explains. "Oh! Okay! Sorry I didn't pick up. My battery died.", I apologize. He nods and we just start talking about random things.

**- Zander's POV -**

"So! Wanna go on a date with _the _hottest girl in school?", Molly flirts in a bitchy tone. "No! I don't date sluts!", I say in disgust and walk away. I hear her scoff behind me. Suddenly I see a Guy hugging... 'Pretty Eyes'?**(A/N: 'Pretty Eyes' a.k.a Stevie)** She then walks off to somewhere else. I'm surprised Stevie is even here. Guess she's close with Kacey. A few minuets later she walks outside.

**- Stevie's POV -**

After I found Kacey making out with Dean Hollis, Nelson talking to Grace King and Kevin having the time of his life on the dance floor I go outside and sit down against the wall. "Not having a fun time at the party?", Someone suddenly asks. I look up and see Zander standing there. "Not really! I'm not really the 'Party Type'!", I explain. "Yeah, me neither!", Zander says. "You kidding, right? I saw you flirt with _every _single bimbo at the party!", I joke. "Hey! The ladies come to me!", He Defends. "Well, from what I see now... You came to _me!_", I joke. "I... Uh...", Zander Stammers. "Dude! Chill! I'm just giving you a hard time!", I laugh. He looks down and smiles. Suddenly my stomachs growls. "Ugh! I could really go for a Pepperoni Pizza right now!", I groan. "While playing video games?", Zander asks knowingly. "Why didn't I Meet you before?", I joke. "Maybe we could-", He starts but gets cut off by a Bitchy voice. "Zander! Zander! What are you doing here with... That?", Molly 'Slut' Garfunkel asks in disgust. "_We..._", He gestures to him and me. "Are gonna get some pizza and play some video games!", Zander smirks. "What?", Molly and I say simultaneously. "C'mon!", Zander laughs as he drags me up and runs off with me. When we reach his car we see Molly running in our direction. "Go! go! go!", I laugh as he starts the car and drives away. After Molly's out of sight we laugh as hard as we can. "That... Was awesome!", I say still laughing. "That must be... The most desperate girl I've _ever_ seen!", Zander jokes. "So are we really gonna get a pizza and play some video games?", I ask suspiciously. "No! We're gonna robe the mall!", Zander says sarcastically. I playfully roll my eyes.

**- At Zander's House, 7.45 PM -**

**"**Rematch!", Zander says shouts sadly. "Dude! Get over it! I won! Take it like a man!", I joke. *Door Bell*. "Pizza's Here!", Zander says opening the door. He pays the pizza guy and closes the door. "So delicious!", I say dreamily as he puts the pizza on the table. Zander opens the box and takes a slice out. "Like a 1000 angels!", He says after taking a bite. After the pizza is finished Zander looks surprised. "What?", I ask amusingly. "I've never met a girl that eats almost a whole pizza in 5 minuets!", He says. "Well! I'm unique!", I joke. Zander laughs. "You really are!", He smiles. I look down and bite my lip. Suddenly the door opens. "Zander are you home?", A lady asks. Probably his mom. "Yeah!", He says. "Oh, Okay! Please, can you-", The lady starts but stops when she sees me. "Oh, hello! Who are you?", The lady asks kindly. "I'm Stevie! I was just about to leave!", I say standing up. "I had a really fun time Zander!", I smile. He smiles back. I walk over to the lady. "It was nice meeting you Mrs...", I trail off. I don't really know Zander's last name. "Robbins! It was nice meeting you to Stevie! Come back anytime!", Mrs. Robbins smiles. I smile back and walk home.

**- At Stevie's House, 8.20 PM -**

I open the door and go to my room. When I reach my room, I take off my clothes and put on my PJ's. **(A/N: Their not really PJ's :P Just a pair of sweatpants and a tank top ;D). **I fall on my bed and smile at a memory. _"Well! I'm unique!", I joke. "You really are!", He smiles. _I turn on my side and fall a sleep.

**That was Chapter 2 of Scared! I hoped you likes the little Zevie Moment ;) Please review and if you have any ideas, Feel free to share 3**

**BTW: I just got Twitter So if you have Twitter, Please follow me Azra_Zanin **

**I'll Be uploading Next week so Stay tuned ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Our Special Place

**Hellooow my fellow Zevians! I said I would update like... Next week? Plans changed :P! I was getting kinda bored, so I decided to update! Yayy! Again, I wanna comment on some reviews. **

**HTRobsessed: I'll read your stories on your new account! I actually didn't think your stories were lame :) I'm so glad you liked that little Zevie Moment there ;) In this chapter there will be a little of Stevie's History!**

**ZevieFan: Here's your update :P**

**zevieobsession: I'm so happy you liked it! ;)**

**Annon17: Actually Yes! I was listening to that song and that's how I thought of the nickname 'Pretty Eyes' ;) Good Thinking!**

**PS: If you have Twitter, Please follow me Azra_Zanin! I'd really appreciate it 3**

**Now on with the story :P**

**- Stevie's POV -**

*Phone Beep* I wake up at the beeping of my phone. I lazily Take my phone off my Night stand still laying on my stomach. I check my messages and see that Kacey texted me.

_'Band Auditions R 2 Day 3! B There!'_ **(A/N: Because it's a text I'm using Text Language :P)**

'Sure!', I text back and stand up. I Take a shower, brush my teeth, wash my hair, Bla bla bla! After I finish showering I take out some clothes. I was wearing a pair of dark washed Skinny distressed jeans, A Cappuccino colored Tank top, A Mud Green colored baggy Tank top with a Black Dream catcher on it, A Cappuccino colored beanie and my signature combat boots. I check the time on my IPhone. Noon. Damn I'm Lazy. After I finish taking a shower I wear my clothes. I was wearing Dark washed skinny distressed jeans, a cappuccino colored tank top, a mud green colored baggy tank top, a cappuccino colored beanie and my signature combat boots. I walkdown and make some pancakes. Well, when you live alone for 7 years, you pick up some things. I remember the day I started living alone. I was just 10 years old.

_- Flashback -_

_"Please be fast! He's getting really aggressive! I'm hiding in the closet and he's looking for me!", I whisper terrified through the phone. "Don't worry! Our team is one their way! Stay were you are and don't make a sound!", The lady says through the phone. "Thank you!", I whisper. A few minuets later the police burst trough the door."On the ground! Hands on your back!", The police shout. I look through the key hole and see the police are pointing guns at my father. "Timothy Baskara! You are under arrest for child abuse!", A lady shouts putting my father in handcuffs. They lead him outside. "You can come out now Stevie! It's safe!", The lady says. I slowly unlock the closet door and Run over to the lady. "I'm so scared!", I cry. "Don't worry! You'll be taken care off. if you want to stay in this house, that's alright! A lot of kids go through this and they are scarred for life! Every Sunday we will pick you up and bring you to a therapist who will help you go through this until you are 18.",She explains kneeling down to look me in the face. "But what if I turn 18 and I'm still not better?", I ask afraid. "You can always choose too keep seeing your therapist.", she smiles."Okay...", I trail off. "Do you have another family member who can stay with you?", The lady asks. "No! My mom is... dead and my brothers moved out! They're all in another country.", I explain through sobs. "Well, What if I come here everyday in the morning until you are 14? I can teach you how to cook and all that stuff.", She suggests. "That would be nice...", I smile._

_- End of Flashback -_

I come back to reality and quickly put out the fire before my pancakes are burned. I watch some TV and write some songs until it was 3 PM.

**- Band Room, 3.30 PM -**

"Only you can be you! Only I can be me!You only wanna be what your not, Can't you be happy with what you've got!", The 20th girl sings with an high pitched voice. "That was... Whoa!", Kacey says not trying too hurt her feelings but I know Kacey to well. "We'll get back on you!", Kacey says putting on a fake smile. "Next!", I shout. Suddenly lunch lady Iverne comes in. "Oh My God!", Kevin whispers to himself. "You can start whenever you want!", I smile. Iverne clears her throat and starts singing. "Only you can be you! Only I can be me! You always wanna be what your not, Can't you be happy with what you've got!", She sing/shouts. **(A/N: Imagine Iverne singing in How to rock Cee Lo :P).** "Thank you Iverne! You can go now!", Kevin says through gritted teeth. Iverne smiles and walks out the door. "That was the last one!", I say trowing my hands in the air. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. All Gravity 5 looks up and I'm suprised to see who it is. "Are the auditions finished?", Zander asks walking in. "No! Not at all! We haven't found anyone yet!", Kacey says quickly. "Can you play any instruments?", Nelson asks. "Yeah! I play Guitar, Ukulele, Piano and Key-Tar!", Zander explains. We all look impressed. "But can you sing?", I ask stepping forward. "Yeah... but i didn't know we had to prepare that song...", He trails off. "Doesn't matter! Sing anything you want!", Kacey says. "What about 'Give me Love' by Ed Sheeran?", Zander and I say simultaneously. "That was freaky!", Nelson says. "That song sounds good! Stevie will play the guitar and you'll sing!", Kevin says excitedly. I nod and take my guitar off it's stand.

**Give me Love by Ed Sheeren**

Give me love, like her  
Cos lately I've been waking up alone  
The pain splatter tear drops on my shirt  
I told you I'd let them go

And that I fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call you  
After my blood, turns into alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold you

Give a little time to me  
We'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek  
To turn this around  
And all I want is the taste  
That your lips allow

My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love

Give me love like never before  
Cos lately I've been craving more  
And It's been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go

And you know I'll fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call you  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol  
I just wanna hold you

Give a little time to me  
We'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek  
To turn this around  
And all I want is the taste  
That your lips allow

My my my my give me love

Give a little time to me  
We'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek  
To turn this around  
And all I want is the taste  
That your lips allow

My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love

I look up after Zander is finished and I see Kacey, Nelson and Kevin starring in awe with there hands on there heart. "So beautiful!", Kacey manages to get out. "I'm impressed!", I say Impressed. "So what do you think guys? Is he in?", I ask looking at the rest of the band. "In!", They say simultaneously. "Welcome to the band!", I announce. Zander's smile grows wide. "Thank you!", He says like a little child on Christmas. "Okay! So we have a gig this Saturday at the 'Courtyard Concert'! I wrote a new song so you'll have to learn the keys!", I explain to Zander. He nods and takes the Electrical Guitar off it's stand and learns the keys. After he learns the keys we practice the song.

**Superheroes by The Script (A/N: This Song Belongs to The Script but in this story Stevie wrote it)**

All the life she has seen  
All the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You see fire in their eyes

'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul  
He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul  
He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Oh, yeah...

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Ooh, yeah  
Whoa

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

After we finish the song we all high five and decide to go home. I take my bag and my guitar case **(A/N: I know! Now you'll be thinking: "But Stevie Plays Bass!". She took her guitar to band practice a few days ago and forgot it! Just so you know ;D)** and go to my special place if I wanna be alone. My special place is actually a hill were you can see all of Los Angeles. **(A/N: Picture the hill from Eddie and Loran in Hollywood Heights!). **No one really comes here. I sit down with my guitar and just look at the view. "Hey!", Someone suddenly says surprised. I look up and see... Zander? "Hi! What are you doing here?", I ask. "This is my special spot if I wanna be alone!", He explains in a duh voice. "No... This is _my _special spot if _I_ wanna be alone!", I say. "Fine! It's _our_ special place!", Zander jokes sitting next to me. "Our special Place!", I smile looking down.

**- Kacey's POV -**

After I find my phone in the band room, I walk outside finding. I walk through the park cause it's the shortcut to my house. Suddenly I see a familiar person talking to a girl. I take a closer look and see Kevin talking to... Kim Davis? I quickly look away. Not only to be invisible but I just don't wanna see the 2 of them together. I quickly run home. When I reach my house I go straight to my room. You might be thinking: "Why do you care if they're together? You've rejected him like a zillion times!". Well... I'm Kinda... Sorta... Developing feelings... for him... He's just so different from other guys. He's sweet, funny, geeky and... He's kinda cute! Ugh! What am I saying! We're just friends! I lay down on my bed and try to sleep.

**- Kevin's POV -**

"So, do you think we can have some alone time at my house?", Kim flirts winking at me. Ugh! i don't even know what I'm doing here! "I uh... Look, Kim! You're a Great girl but... I like someone else!", I say. Being here with her just feels wrong! "What?! Who?!", She says angrily. "It's none of your business, Okay? I'm sorry Kim but I think we shouldn't even be here! Bye!", I tell her walking away. I hear her scoff. When I reach my house I go straight to my room. Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! I've been trying to go on a date with Kim ever since 6th grade! But I like Kacey! And even dough she doesn't feel the same way, I'm not gonna date another girl. (As if it's even possible). I lay on my bed and try to sleep.

**I know! The end sucks! I'm so sorry but I didn't have any inspiration :( This might be the ****_worst_**** chapter cause it's very rushed! I promise that the next update will be much better!**

**Spoiler Alert: There's gonna be some Kavin in the next chapter ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Crazy

**Hellooow People of the internet :P I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kinda have some... Issues at home. Don't worry about it. I just wanna thank the people who added my story to they're favorite! That means a lot :') Just as I promised, there will be some Kavin in this story. Also some Zevie but mostly Kavin. Now on with the story.**

**- Kacey's POV -**

*Alarm Clock Ringing* I wake up at the stupid sound of my alarm clock. I stretch my handout of my blanket and try to put of my alarm clock. When the alarm clock won't stop, I aggressively hit it. Finally the stupid thing stops. I stand up and shower. After like... 20 minuets I step out of the shower and dry myself off. After I dry Myself of, I Take out my clothes. I was wearing a Ruffled Floral Dress with a Black belt and black Dr. Martens Booths. After I Breakfast, I take my bag and walk to school.

**- At school -**

As I walk in the courtyard I can see Kevin, Nelson and Stevie sitting at our usual table. "Sup people!", I greet sitting down at the table. "Nothing much!", They say simultaneously. "Hey, Were's Johnny Handsome?", I ask. "Over there!", Stevie points at the stairs were Zander is yet again flirting with another Bimbo. "Another girl? How many can that boy handle?", I ask. "Shh, Here he comes!", Stevie quickly says and acts normal. "Hey guys!", Zander greets pretending nothing happened. "Hey!", Stevie and I say smiling like crazy. "Why are you guys smiling like maniacs? You're kinda freaking me out!", Zander says freaked out. "Oh nothing! We were just wondering if you were girl crazy! That's all!", Stevie simply states. "Zander? Girl Crazy? How could you even think of that?", I joke sarcastically. "Hey! I am not Girl Crazy!", He defends. "Oh please! I bet you can't survive one week with out flirting!", Stevie says. "You wanna bet?", Zander asks. "Okay! If you win, I'll be your assistant for a week! If I win... I'll dump your head down the toilet and you'll have to run through the entire school wearing only your underwear!", Stevie smirks. "Deal!", Zander says a little to quickly and shakes on it. Suddenly he realizes what she said. "Wait, What?!", He shouts. "It's a deal! Let's go Kacey!", Stevie says and we quickly run of. "Unbelievable!", We hear Zander groan behind us. Stevie and I just giggle.

**- After Class -**

"Hey Kim!", greet with a smile but Kim just gives him a death glare. "Your date didn't go so well?", I ask putting a hand on his shoulder. "It did... Until I told her I liked someone else and that we should just be friends!", Kevin states. "Are you kidding me?! When you tell a girl you just wanna be friends, The girl will think you never wanna see her again you idiot!", I say smacking his head. He groans in pain while rubbing his head. "Well sorry I don't speak 'Girl'!", Kevin snaps. "So who's this girl you like?", I ask looking down. Honestly I really don't wanna hear, but what kind of friend would I be if I won't even listen to him? "Y- You wouldn't know her...", He trails off. "Well then tell me about her!", I say. "Well, let's just say we're really close!", Kevin says. "So you guys are friends?", I ask walking with him to the band room. "Yeah!", He says. "So are you gonna ask her out?", I ask nervously. "I don't know... She doesn't like me!", Kevin says looking down. "What are you talking about? Every girl would be lucky to go out with you!", I smile. "You really think so?", He asks. "Yes! And I say that after school, you call her and ask her out!", I smile. "Thanks Kacey!", Kevin smiles. We stay like that for a little longer until I come back to reality. "Um, The rest is coming so I think we should get started with Band Practice!", I say breaking the silence. "Uh, yeah...", Kevin says walking inside. "C'mon Stevie! Just one girl? Please?", Zander wines walking behind Stevie. "Okay! But then I can dump your head down the toilet and you'll have to run through the school wearing only your underwear!", Stevie reminds with a smirk. "What are you talking about?", Nelson asks walking in. "Zander and I Made a bet!", Stevie says. "What kind of bet?", Kevin asks. "Zander wasn't aloud to flirt for a whole week! If he won, I would be his assistant for a week. If I won, I would dump his head in a toilet and he had to run around the school in his underwear!", Stevie explains. "And when did you make this bet?", The 2 boys ask simultaneously. "An hour ago!", Stevie laughs. "It's not my fault I was born girl crazy!", Zander wines. Stevie just laughs. "Fine! Because your my friend, you don't have to run around the school in your underwear!", she gives in. Zander sighs in relief. "But I will dump your head in the toilet!", Stevie laughs. Zander just groans. "You guys can do that after band practice!", Kacey says walking to her mic. We all walk to our instruments and start practicing. After we practiced Superheroes, Only You Can Be You, Tonight and Go With Gravity Stevie takes Zander to the girls bathroom.

**- Stevie's POV -**

"Does it have to be in the Girls bathroom?", Zander wines. "Yes! Yes it has to!", I smirk. "Please do it fast...", He says looking down. I look away and give in. "You're lucky I like you!", I sigh pushing him out the girls bathroom. "You like me?", Zander asks amusingly. "You know what I mean, Casanova Boy!", I smirk playfully punching him. *School Bell*. "Hey, Can you give me a ride home?", I ask. "Yeah sure!", Zander smiles. We walk outside and walk to his car.

"So we're band mates now, huh?", Zander smirks while driving. "Dude! We had a Video Game/Pizza-Night and we have a special place! We're definitely more then band mates!", I state. "Friends?", He asks. "Best Friends!", I Smile. He smiles back at me. Suddenly I faintly hear my favorite song through the radio. "Oh My God! I Love This Song!", I say turning up the volume. "Seriously! That's my favorite song too!", Zander laughs. I start singing along to the song 'Sky Full Of Stars' By Coldplay. Zander starts singing along with me. After the song is done We both breath heavily. "I didn't know You could sing that amazing!", Zander says surprised. "I don't sing amazing!", I say. "Are you kidding me! That was... Wow!", He says mind blown. "Thanks...", I smile. "Just stop here!", I say noticing were already at my house. "Thanks for the ride! I'll call you later!", I smile stepping out off the car. "Kay!", He smiles. I shut the door and wave him goodbye. After He drives away, I take out my keys and unlock the door. I go to my room and fall onmy bed. Why do I have this feeling? Why Can't I stop thinking about Zander? Yeah, he's talented and funny and cute and... Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Cute? I can't think about him like that! He's my Best Friend! I don't Like him... Or do I?

**- Zander's POV -**

When I reach home I go straight to my room. Why can't I just stop Thinking about Stevie? Yeah, She's Talented and funny and smart and cute and stuff! She's basically the perfect girl! But she's my Best Friend! I can't think about her like this! I don't even like her... Right?

_Inner Zander: Yes you do!_

_Zander: No I don't! And What the hell are you doing here?_

_Inner Zander: I'm your conscience! I'm telling you that you do like Stevie! Duh!_

_Zander: But I don't! And even if I did, she wouldn't like me back..._

_Inner Zander: Who says that? maybe she's madly in love with you!_

_Zander: I know she's not! She's different from other girls! She's not bubbly like all the other girls I've dated! She doesn't fall for my pick-up lines!_

_Inner Zander: Whatever you say, Casanova Boy_

_Zander: Get outta here!_

I come back to reality when my phone starts ringing and see Stevie is calling.

**- Phone Call -** **Zander: Bold**/_Stevie: Italic_

**Z: Hey Stevie?**

_S: Sup Zander?_

**Z: Nothing much! Just writing a song!**

_S: You write songs? Cool! Maybe we should write one together..._

**Z: Sounds Like a plan!**

_S: What's your song about?_

**Z: It's just a silly love song...**

_S: Ooh! Who's it about?_

**Z: No one...**

_S: C'mon! First you get me all curious and then you just drop it!_

**Z: Really, it's no one! And if there ****_is _****a special girl, you'll be the first to know...**

_S: That's so sweet! And if there ever is a special __**boy, **__then __**you'll**__ be the first to know..._

**Z: That means a lot...**

_S: Hey, I gotta go! I've got a bunch of homework to do! I'll see you tomorrow!_

**Z: See you tomorrow!**

After Stevie hangs up, I go on with my song. I wish I could tell her who it was about...

**- Kevin's POV -**

C'mon Kev! You can do this! Just... Pick up the phone and ask Kacey out! After minuets of debating with myself, I finally get the courage to pick up the phone.

**- Phone Call - Kevin:** **Bold**/ _Kacey: Italic_

_K: Hey Kev!_

**K: Hey Kacey! I wanted to ask you something...**

_K: Sure Kevin! What is it?_

**K: I was wondering... If you maybe... Wanted to catch a movie?**

_K: Are you asking me out?_

**K: Well... Yeah... But if you don't want to, it's totally cool!**

_K: No! No! Actually I'd Love to catch a movie! Pick me up at 7 this Friday._

**K: Really? Cool! See you Friday!**

_K: See you Friday!_

She said yes? She actually said yes? I can't believe she said yes! I just can't believe the girl of my dreams actually said yes!

**Hey Guys! Azra here! That was Chapter 5 of Scarred! I know not a lot of Zevie but I just wanted to satisfy the Kavin shippers :P Don't worry! In the next chapter will be a lot of Zevie! I just need some help on Zander's song! If you know any songs, feel free to share! Until then, Please R&R and please follow me on Twitter Azra_Zanin! Thanks Guys! Love you! **


	6. Chapter 6: Now I Know Where I Stand: P1

**Heyy Guys! I am so so so sorry I didn't update in like... FOREVER! It's just school started and I'm trying to get my grades up :) I like come home at 5.40 PM, Study till 6 PM and then pack my bag all over again till 6.15! Then when I'm finally done I have to clean my room, do the laundry, Bla bla bla! That's my life -.- Soo please don't blame me if I don't update... Blame the teachers :P Anyways... I'm kinda re-doing my room so if you have any tips, Please share :) BTW! somewhere in the story I'm gonna skip to 1 month later so watch that! Just so you know :) Oh yeah! I almost forgot :3 I wanna comment on some off the reviews I got xD**

**HTRobsessed: You know, I was thinking the exact same thing! That's why I was gonna make this chapter a little more sad you know...**

**ZevieFan: You're Update :3**

**Evelynxx: Thanks! :)**

**Now on with the story!**

**- Stevie's POV -**

"Are you kidding me! I've done this assignment like over a 100 times and you want me to do it again?!", I hear a familiar voice shout angrily. I look through the classroom window and see Zander talking to Mr. Crawford. "I'm making you do this assignment again cause you don't get it! If you fail it again... I'm afraid you'll have to repeat this class!", Mr. Crawford says calmly. Feeling something in me, I burst through the door. "I could tutor him! Just give him a little extra time and I guarantee that with my help he'll pass!", I quickly say. "Mrs. Baskara! Have you been eavesdropping?", Mr. Crawford says sternly. "No! You just talk too loud!", I blurt quickly covering my mouth. He Sighs and just shrugs it off. "Are you sure you can get him ready in 1 month?", Mr. Crawford asks. "Yes!", I smile. He just stands there for a few seconds smiling a little and looking at both of us. "You're lucky you have a friend like her!", Mr. Crawford tells Zander and then walks out. "If you fail again... I'm afraid you'll have to repeat this class!", Zander mocks Mr. Crawford in a high pitched voice. "Zander, this isn't a joke! If you don't pass, you won't be able to get into university!", I say sternly. "You're right, I'm sorry...", He apologizes. "C'mon! Get your lazy butt in the band room! We've got work to do!", I say pointing in the direction of the band room. Zander laughs and walks to the band room. Just as i'm about to follow, I get held back by someone. I look up and see Molly. "What do you want now?", I groan. "Nothing! I just wanted to make things clear!", She says innocently. "Get to the point!", I say not really caring. "Fine! I know you like Zander! But let me tell you one thing... You're a loser! Zander will never fall for you! Just give up! Now that you still have you're dignity!", Molly scoffs. I just look at her holding back my tears.

_-Flashback -_

_I'm practicing my noise when my father bursts in. "Can you stop making that awful noise! You'll never be able to play good! Just give up! Now that you still have you're dignity!", He shouts slamming the door. I put down my guitar, crawl in the corner and just cry._

_- End Flashback -_

"Get lost Molly...", I glare. "You're pathetic!", She scoffs and walks of. A tear rolls on my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I quickly walk to the band room. "Where were you? I've been waiting for 10 minuets!", Zander says. "Sorry I just... Nothing...", I look away trying to hide my tears. He walks over to me and turns my chin so I'm facing him. "Have you been crying?", Zander asks concerned. "No! I just... Have something in my eye!", I lie. "You're lying! I can see it!", He says. "You know Zander, It's really none of you're business so don't worry about it, okay?", I say sitting down and taking his assignment. He just sits down next to me and I start tutoring him.

**- Zander's POV -**

Stevie's acting really weird these days. She won't talk to me, she won't look at me... Somethings just really wrong! "I'm gonna fail! I just know it!", I say. "Hey! I'm you're tutor! So If you'll just pay attention, You'll pass!", Stevie says. I just nod. We staid in the band room till past 7. "Are we done yet? I'm exhausted!", I whine. "Fine! Go home, you baby!", She groans. "Yay!", I squeal and run off.

**- Stevie's POV -**

I shake my head and pack my things. _Just give up! Now that you still have you're dignity!_ Those words. They keep repeating in my head. Stupid Molly. Trying to break me down for no reason. And then I'm the pathetic one (Note Sarcasm).

**- 1 Month Later (Still Stevie's POV) -**

"So you possibly have feelings for this boy?", My therapist asks me. "I don't know. I'm confused I guess. I'm just... scared to get close...", I trail off. "Stevie, it's normal that you're confused. You had a childhood where you felt unloved. Mist kids that experienced what you experienced have the same feelings.", She explains. "It's just... I'm scared that if we _do _get together, We get into a fight and never talk to each other again...", I start. "I have this pain in my heart that's killing me inside. Knowing that I'll never be able to fully trust a person...", I finish. "Stevie you're one of the strongest persons I know, so don't break down now. Most kids you're age with the same problem already broke down by now but you... you just kept on enjoying life! That's what makes you special!", Melinda smiles. I smile back. "Thanks Melinda!", I smile, Take my bag and walk out. As I'm walking I hear someone call my name. "Stevie! Stevie!", Zander calls catching up with me. "Hey!", I say a little too nervous. "Hey! What are you doing at a therapist?", He asks. "N- Nothing...", I lie. "C'mon! tell me!", Zander pushes. "Zander, It's really none of you're business so just...", I snap walking away. What? I panicked! Don't judge me!

**- Zander's POV -**

Stevie's acting really weird. Tonight I'll just go over and talk to her. After what just happened I walk to Nelson's. I press The doorbell and wait for an answer. A few seconds later Nelson opens the door. "Hey man, Can I talk to you for a sec?", I ask. "Yeah, Come in!", Nelson says opening the door wider. We walk to his room. "Whats up?", He asks. "Stevie's acting really weird lately...", I blurt. "Weird how?",Nelson asks confused. "When I bring up her past she gets all protective and such...", I explain. "Maybe you should talk to her...", Nelson says. "yeah, Thanks Nelson...", I trail off. "See ya later!", I say heading to Stevie's.

**- Stevie's POV - (Sorry for constantly Changing the POV!)**

I was working on a random song when I hear someone knock on the door. I run down and open the door seeing Zander. "Hey... What are you doing here?", I ask softly. "I just wanted to talk to you...", He trails off. I lead him to my room. "Where are you're parents and brothers?", He suddenly asks confused. "My brothers left when I was 5 and... My mom died hen I was 5...", I explain. "Sorry! I didn't know...", Zander apologizes. I smile. "What about you're dad?", He asks. My smile fades and I look away. "There we go again!", Zander groans. I look at him. "What are you talking about?", I ask a little offended. "You! Whenever I ask you about you're past you get all protective!", Zander states. "You know, Some things are just none off you're business, Okay?", I snap. "Some things?! Stevie, you barely even talk to me! How am I suppose to be your friend if I don't even know you?!", Zander snaps back getting angry. That's when I broke. "WHAT DO YOU WANNA KNOW ZANDER?! THAT MY MY FATHER ABUSED FROM WHEN I WAS JUST 5 YEARS OLD?! THAT I STARTED CUTTING WHEN I WAS JUST 7?! THAT I DRUNK AND WAS ON DRUGS WHEN I WAS 13?! THAT I HAD TO GO TO REHAB AND A THERAPIST?! I PRACTICALLY GOT RAISED BY AN FBI AGENT! You don't know me Zander, and honestly... You don't want to!", I shout. "I do! But how can I get to know you if you keep pushing me away?! You're not even treating me as a best friend anymore!", Zander shouts. "Well maybe we aren't!", I blurt. I widen my eyes as I realized what I said. "Zander...", I starts but he cuts me off. "At least now I know where I stand...", He says bitterly and walks out. "Zander!", I shout but before I can even get to the stairs I hear the front door slam shut. A tear falls down my cheek. I slam my door shut and walk to my desk. I take the picture of Zander and I at our first concert and look at it for a few seconds. I put a firm grip on it and trow it across the room. Then I start taking down all the pictures of Zander and I. I walk to my Door and take the picture down that's hanging on it. Just as I was about to rip it to pieces, I see what picture it is. It was a picture Zander and I made in a photo booth when Gravity 5 was at the Carnival. The first pic was Zander and I just smiling. The second picture was Zander and I hugging but still looking in the camera. The third picture was me making a funny face and Zander using a strand of my hair pretending it was a mustache. The forth picture was... Zander Kissing my cheek and me blushing like crazy... I keep the picture close to me and slide down my door letting tears fall down.

**And that was... Chapter 6! Don't worry! Because I had no acces to my laptop,I wrote chapter 6-10 on paper so I just need to copy it! Yay! (I'm so lazy ;P) I need to go now cause I gotta help out in my room soooooo... Byeeeeeeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7: Now I Know Where I Stand: P2

**Suppp People! It's me again... I know you like wanna kill me right now cause I didn't update in a long time... But I'm Kinda in a slump... I don't know why but lately I don't wanna eat or do anything and according to my mom I Look pale, skinny and emotionless... So yeah! BTW: I'm Gonna be late in updating cause of school and all... Just so you know :) No further ado... On with the story.**

**- Zander's POV -**

I can't believe she said that! _'Maybe we aren't!', _I can't stop thinking about that sentence. How could I be so stupid? But what's really bothering me? I'm still in love with her...

- Time Skip -

I walk into the band room seeing Kacey, Nelson and Kevin. When they notice me Kacey rushes to my direction with a concerned look. "Do you know where Stevie is? I've called her, texted her but she won't answer!", She states. "I don't know where she is and honestly... I don't really care...", I reply coldly brushing past her. "What's your deal? We need to practice for the talent show and our bassist/Songwriter isn't here!", Kevin states. As if on cue, Stevie comes in. "Hey guys... Sorry I'm late...", She apologizes softly. I just kept looking down, not even glancing at her but I can feel her looking at me. "No prob! C'mon, let's practice!", Nelson says. We all take our position and start practicing. during practice something sounds off. "Sorry, That's me! I was just lost in my mind...", Stevie apologizes. I just smirk bitterly. Suddenly I hear footsteps. "I'm done with this! I tried to apologize, But you were too stubborn to listen! I'm sick and tired of everyone hurting me! I'm sick and tired of crying over you! Why can't you just understand that I'm sorry?!", Stevie snaps. "You said it yourself! We aren't friends! We aren't even best friends! I just don't wanna be around you right now, but you're making it really hard!", I blurt. Her facial expression changes. She just looks at me with killer eyes. "Well then let me make it easy for you... I quite!", She says bitterly. "You can have the song For the talent show...", Stevie turns to the others. She was about to walk away when she stops at the door. She turns back and walks over to me. Stevie reveals the necklace I gave her for her birthday and rips it off. "You can have this back!", She says bitterly putting it in my hands and storms out. Kacey gives me a worried look and runs after Stevie.

**- Stevie's POV -**

I Just run to the back off the school hot tears streaming down my face. I sit against the wall and just let tears fall. "Are you okay?", I hear a familiar voice ask. "Yeah! Don't you see I've never been happier?", I state sarcastically. "What happened?", Kacey asks shrugging it off. I tell her the whole story. "Awe, It's okay! Come here!", She says pulling me into a hug. I just cry on her shoulder. "I Lost the most important person in my life... and it's all my fault...", I sob. "It breaks my heart knowing he hates me right now... but I'm in love with him...", I confess. Kacey just hugs me tighter. "I'm sorry i quite just before the talent show...", I apologize after a while. "It's okay... I was gonna talk to you anyways if you wanted to enter the talent show with me anyways...", Kacey trails off. "You wanna do a duet on the talent show... You know I can't sing...", I state. "Are you kidding me?! You sing even better than me! You sing and I'll rap or whatever! It's time they hear _your _voice... not mine...", Kacey smiles. "You're right... I kinda wrote this song a while ago... It's whit a rap but I think we can pull it off. "Well then let me hear it!", Kacey squeals. "Shh! Not here...", I shush her. "Meet me at my place after school...", I say. She nods and as if on cue the bell rings.

**- Time Skip - (Sorry! I'm just really Lazyyy :P)**

"Next up we have The Perfs!", Mr. March announces. The Perfs walk up the stage and do their stupid little song 'Popular'. After their done Mr. March comes up the stage again. "Okay! That we're The Perfs!", Everyone cheers. "Now! Give it up for Gravity... 4? You guys make my head hurt! First Gravity 4, Then Gravity 5 and now again Gravity 4! Make a choice!", Mr. March Snaps. Kacey, Kevin, Nelson and Zander walk up on stage. "Where's Loser berry?!", Someone in the audience shouts. "In your butt!", Kacey sneers and the guy goes silent. "Sup people! I'm Kacey Simon and we are Gravity... 4...", Kacey announces saying that last part a little softer. They start playing the song I wrote for them. After they finish, everyone cheers. Kacey walks up to me. "You ready?", She asks. "More as I'll ever be...", I trail off. "Gravity 4 people! Sadly, the show is almost over but we still have one more performance!", Everyone cheers. "Last but not least... Give it up for Stevie Baskara and Kacey Simon!", Everyone cheers again. Man this crowd loves cheering. "What?!", I hear the 3 boys ask in disbelief. Kacey and I walk up stage. "Hi everyone! I'm Stevie Baskara!", I announce. "and once again... I'm Kacey Simon!", Kacey jokes. The crowd laughs. I start playing my keyboard and Kacey picks up her guitar.

**_Kacey: Bold _**_Stevie: Italic_

**Hope the wound heals but it never does**  
**That's cause you're at war with love**  
**You're at war with love, yeah**

_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

**Never let a wound ruin me**  
**But I feel like ruin's wooing me**  
**Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree**  
**Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me**  
**But when you're trying to beat the odds up**  
**Been trying to keep your nods up**  
**And you know that you should know**  
**And let her go**  
**But the fear of the unknown**  
**Holding another lover strong**  
**Sends you back into the zone**  
**With no Tom Hanks to bring you home**  
**A lover not a fighter**  
**On the front line with a poem**  
**Trying to write yourself a rifle**  
**Maybe sharpen up a stone**  
**To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone**

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_  
_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

I glance at Zander but luckily he doesn't seem to notice.  
_Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

I think about everything that I've been trough in my life.  
**(Then just leave)**  
**You shouldn't have but you said it**  
**(And I hope you never come back)**  
**It shouldn't have happened but you let it**  
**Now you're down on the ground screaming medic**  
**The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses**  
**Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work**  
**That's why you're in a locker full of hurt**  
**The enemy within and all the fires from your friends**  
**The best medicine is to probably just let it win**

_I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_  
_I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much_  
_And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

Again thinking about Zander...  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

_Cause you've set me on fire_  
_I've never felt so alive, yeah_

**Hoping wounds heal, but it never does**  
**That's because you're at war with love**

_And I'm at the point of breaking_

Thinking about the scars I had gotten from all the horrible experiences of my childhood and right now...  
_And it's impossible to shake it_

**See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does**  
**That's cause you're at war with love**  
**Hope it heals, but it never does**  
**That's cause you're at war with love!**

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

_**(A/N: If you wanna listen to the song. It's called Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian & Lupe Fiasco ;P)**_

When we finish the song the whole crowd goes crazy. I look at where Kevin, nelson and Zander are standing. Kevin and Nelson smile widely. Zander on the other hand... he just looked at us for a while. he then looked down and walked away. I guess he knew it was partly about him.

"You guys were fantastic out there! I didn't know you had that great of a voice!", Nelson says enthusiastically as Kacey and I walk off stage. Zander just leans against the wall. "You were like the second Kacey Simon!", Kevin jokes. Kacey laughs. "Excuse me... Stevie Baskara?", A young man in his early 30 walks up to us. "That's me..", I say stepping forward. "Jacob Columbia!", The man shakes my hand and I immediately recognize him. "No way! _The _Jacob Columbia?! As In Jacob Columbia, as in owner and producer of Columbia Records?! The biggest record label in all New York?!", I practically scream. "That's me!", He smiles. "What are you doing here?", Nelson asks surprised. "I'm looking for some new, young talent! I heard there was a talent show so i had to come! Then i saw Stevie and that's when I knew: I wan't her on my record label! If you want to sign, you'll have to move to New York...", Jacob explains. It takes a minuet for me to take it all in. "Y- You wan't _me _o-on _your record label?", _I ask in disbelief. "Isn't that what I just said?", He asks cockily. "I'm Honored Mr. Columbia... But I need some time to think...", I explain. "I figured you would say that! I 'm leaving after graduation... You have until then to decide... Here's my card! Call me when you decide!", He hands me his card and walks off. "Jacob Columbia wants you on his record label!", Kevin repeats. "Stevie this is a once in a life time opportunity!", Nelson states. "What do you think Zander?", Kacey asks. We all turn to Zander. He just looks straight into my eyes and I can see the pain in his doesn't respond and walks off. "Zander!", Nelson shouts running after him. I just look down in disappointment. "I guess I'm going home to decide...", I say walking home.

**- 3 days later -**

**- Kacey's POV -**

"Okay guys! Whatever Stevie decides... We have to support her... Okay?", I says. "Of course! I got 2 cakes. on the first cake is written: _I knew you'd never leave us! :). _And on the second cake is written: _I can't believe you're leaving us! :("._ "Doesn't really sound that you're cool with it...", Nelson states. As if on cue Stevie comes in. "Hey guys...", She says all greet her. "Have you decided?", Nelson asks the question we all were afraid of. "I did...", She trails of. "I'm going to New York and sign for the record label...", Stevie blurts. Suddenly I see a figure behind her.

"Zander..."

**Dun Dun Dun! That Was Chapter 7! Oh yeaah! So I'll try to update sooner but I can't promise anything! Please R&R! Love yaa ^.^ By Da Way: I was planning a new story. It's not a Zevie story but a Jelsa story... If you're a huge fan of Rise Of The Guardians and Frozen then you should know that Jack Frost and Queen Elsa make the cutest couple! Well Zevie is my number one fave couple but you know what I mean. The story isn't really official yet, so it could be possible that I'm not gonna publish it... (Sorry Jelsa Fans :c) **

**I haven't really gotten any feedback lately and I have a HUGE writersblock. Please R&R So I know you're still reading. I need some help cause I can't pick a song for a future Chapter.**

**What do you think would make the best 2nd hit for Stevie's Carrier? (Battle Scars is 1st)**

**A. Scars - Allison Iraheta**

**B. Heart by Heart - Demi Lovato**

**C. When The Darkness Comes - Colbie Caillat**

**D. Who You Are - Jessie J**

**E. Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

**Thanks 3 Once again... Love yaaa. Sorry If you think it was a little rushed. I started at 8 PM ans finished at about 10.45 PM so yeahh...**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Leaving

**Aloha! It's me again! I'm still alive*.* Yaaay! Like I said: I'm gonna update a little later than usual but today is an exception (Lucky you :P). I listened to all the songs again (Check chapter 7) and I think I've made my decision but I'm not sure yet so please I'd really appreciate your feedback. I just wanted to comment on some reactions I got :)**

**ZevieFan: I know I made you think I stopped writing and I'm so super sorry :c Just personal stuff... I'm super happy you like my story and of course I'll continue c: **

**No further ado ^.^**

**- Zander's POV -**

I sit at the lunch table when Nelson comes up to me. "Hey man...", He starts. "Hey...", I choke out. I just can't believe Stevie's actually going. Well I don't blame her. It's a once in a life time opportunity and I would've gone too If I got the opportunity. "You okay?", Nelson snaps me out of my thoughts. "I guess...", I say. "Sooo... are you coming to Stevie's Goodbye Party?", He asks with a spark of hope. I just shake my head. "Zander c'mon! I know you miss her and this could be the perfect moment to settle things...", Nelson pleads. He was right. The problem is... I can't face her! Cause if I do, It'll hurt more than if I don't... "Just think about it, okay?", Nelson says and walks off.

_**Inner Z: You should go to the party!**_

_**Z: What the fu- I thought I got rid of you months ago!**_

_**Inner Z: I'm you, You idiot! You can't get rid of me!**_

_**Z: Why can't you just shut up and leave me alone?!**_

_**Inner Z: Because 1. I like bothering you and 2. I'm telling you what's right!**_

_**Z: Ugh...**_

**_Inner Z: Yeah! You know I'm right :)_**

The bell rings snapping me out of my fight with my head. Wow...never thought I'd say that... I pick up my bag and start walking to Algebra.

**- Stevie's POV -**

I can't think straight. I just can't get the look of Zander's face out of my mind.

**_Inner S: That's because you're in love with him!_**

**_S: Geez Einstein! Figured that all out by yourself?_**

**_Inner S: No need for the sarcasm :c_**

**_S: What are you even doing here? I thought you left months ago..._**

**_Inner S: I can't leave! I'm stuck with you because I _****_am_********_you!_**

**_S: Please leave!_**

**_Inner S: Kay! *Poof*_**

God! My thoughts are so annoying!

**_Inner S: I heard that!_**

**_S: GO!_**

The Bell rings. Finally schools over! last day of school... Tomorrow's Graduation... Tomorrow's the day I'm leaving...

**- Time Skip to Stevie's Goodbye Party -**

Kacey and I wait like 10 minutes untill the doorbell rings. Kacey rushes to the door seeing Kevin. "Kevin's here!", Kevin announces jokingly. Kacey and I laugh. Not even 2 minutes later Nelson arrives. "Let the party begin!", Nelson says exited. "Music please!", Kacey shouts as Kevin puts on the boombox. After a lot of dancing, joking, laughing and messing around the doorbell goes. "Who could that be?", Kacey asks confused opening the door. We all look surprised when we see Grace standing there. "Grace?!", We all ask in disbelief. "Hey...", She waves. "What are you doing here? Wait! Is Molly with you?", I ask quickly. "Of course not! I heard you got a record deal and that you were leaving so I just wanted to say goodbye... Well I see you're enjoying so I guess I'll leave...", Grace explains. "Wait! Why don't you join us?", I smile. She smiles back at me and walks in. We all start dancing and talking and just having fun again. After an hour I go outside to take some fresh air while the others keep on being... Well them... I sit down on the bench in front of my house and just look at the view. "Hey...", I hear a familiar voice say softly. I look up to see Zander. "Hi...", I say softly with a hint of confusion. I shift a little for him to sit down. "So... You're leaving...", Zander starts. I nod. A silence fill the air. I turn to face him. "Look. I can sit here and tell you I'm sorry and all, but I'm sure you're done hearing all that. I truly still want to be best friend. I never meant what I said. It was the emotions speaking. I never planned on loosing you. You we're the first guy who could actually make me put on a real smile. The first guy who told me I had pretty eyes. The first guy who made me laugh in a long time. You we're the first guy I ever fell in love with...", I softly say. "That's all I wanted to say... Now all balls are in your court...", I say standing up and start walking away. I stop expecting him to stop me... But he didn't. A tear falls down my face and I walk back inside.

**- Zander's POV -**

"Look. I can sit here and tell you I'm sorry and all, but I'm sure you're done hearing all that. I truly still want to be best friend. I never meant what I said. It was the emotions speaking. I never planned on loosing you. You we're the first guy who could actually make me put on a real smile. The first guy who told me I had pretty eyes. The first guy who made me laugh in a long time. You we're the first guy I ever fell in love with...", She softly says. "That's all I wanted to say... Now all balls are in your court...", she says standing up and start walking away. Stevie suddenly stops for a second and then walks back inside. "I love you too...", I whisper a single tear falling down my cheek. I stand up and walk back home.

**- Graduation (Stevie's POV) -**

I nervously walk up and down practicing my speech in my head. "Goodmorning students! Goodmorning Teachers! Goodmorning parents! Today is a special day! Our students, You're children are graduating today. I'm extremely proud of my students and I'm gonna miss them so much! Now let me begin before I get all emotional!", Principal Cursey says wiping a fake tear away. He calls out all the names until he reaches me. "And last but not least, Our valedictorian: Stevie Baskara!", Principal Cursey announces. I come up on stage as he gives me my diploma. I stand behind the mic. "Hello everyone! My name is Stevie Baskara! I'm honored to be you're valedictorian. My childhood wasn't like any other child. It was different. Terrifying, Painful, Hurting... I never had friends, Until I met Kacey Simon, Kevin Reed, Nelson Baxter and a specially... Zander Robbins...", I start. Zander looks up. "A little while ago I made a huge mistake letting one of them go... People, Life's too short to fight! Live you're life! Have fun! Study hard! Never lose people who're special to you! And to all the parents: Treat your child good! Love them and spend as much time as you can with them, cause before you know it... their gone... I just want to say goodbye! These wear the best years of my life! Goodbye Brewster High! Goodbye students and teachers of 2014! I'll never forget you!", Everyone cheers. I walk of stage and get loaded with hugs. "That was beautiful!", They all say. "Thanks guys!", I cry with a smile. "Stevie! We need to go! Your bags are in the truck!", Jacob says. "Okay! Let me just say goodbye to my friends.", I say. He just nods and walks to the truck. "I'm really gonna miss you guys!", I cry and hug all of them. "We're gonna miss you to!", They cry. I walk to the truck and wave them goodbye before the truck starts moving.

**- Zander's POV -**

I slide down the lockers in an empty hallway when I hear footsteps. "What the hell is wrong with you?!", nelson shouts. I give him a confused look. "Stevie's gone and you don't even care!", He screams. I feel something boiling in me. "Of course I care! I care the most of you all! I didn't say goodbye cause I knew I couldn't handle it! I knew I was gonna break down! I didn't say goodbye because I'm in love with her!", I shout hot tears streaming down my face. "Zander-", Nelson starts but I cut him off. "You don't know how it feels like to loose the love of you're life! It hurts so bad it's describable!", I break down. Nelson pulls me into a hug and I just cry in his shoulder. I'm never gonna find anyone as amazing as Stevie. I just let her go. I let the love of my life go... and I'm never gonna see her again...

**Tadaaaa! That was chaptaaah 8! Hoped you liked it! Please R&R! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to share cauese I'm having a major writers block :( Love yaaa! Bubaiii **

**- BeyondDreamzzz (A.K.A Meee :P)**


	9. Chapter 9: Why Does It Hurt So Much?

**Hiyaaa! It's me again... So this is Chaptaah 9 of Scarred! Yayy! Because I'm the soooooo lazy... I'm not really gonna write an Author's Note... So yeah... Chapter 9!**

***3 Years Later***

**- Stevie's POV -**

I strum the notes that I had just written down. Since I'm famous now, I have to write new songs. It's pretty hard doing it all by yourself so my manager, Jacob Columbia, suggested to hire a co-writer. Just as I was about to write down the last notes, my phone buzzes. I quickly write notes down and check my phone. It was Jacob.

_Jacob: Be at the studio 4! We found u a co-writer ;)_

_Me: Kay! BTW: Just finished writing a new song ;)_

_Jacob: Great! Can't wait 2 hear it!_

I check the time on my phone. _3.45!_ Okay, I still have enough time. I my guitar in my guitar case, take my lyrics, car keys and jacked and walk to the parking lot.

**- At the studio -**

I enter the studio, guitar case in my left hand. "Sup Jacob? Where's my new co-writer?", I ask walking over to him. "He said he would be here at 4-", He starts checking his watch and then gestures to the door. "Ah! There he is!", He says pointing at a familiar guy talking to one of the employees. "Stevie! meet Zander Robbins!", Jacob says happily. I freeze. Zander... Zander looks up and freezes in his spot. "Wow... It got really tense in here? You two know each other?", Jacob asks confused. I just nod and look away trying to hold back my tears "Can you- Can you give us a moment?",I choke out as Jacob walks away with the other employee. "Hi...", Zander breaks the silence. "Hi...", I choke out. There was an awkward silence. "Okay listen... I know you really don't wanna see me right now, but you're my co-writer now... so we're gonna have to spend quite some time together. So why don't we just try to make the best out of it?", I blurt. He looks away. "Okay then...", I say about to walk out. "Wait!", Zander quickly says gently grabbing my arm. I flinch at the feeling. I guess Zander noticed cause he quickly let's go of my hands. "It's just... With everything that has happened... It's kind of hard you know... I'm glad to be you're co-writer but...", He trails off. "But what?", I ask kinda scared. "Nothing... When do I start?", He changes the subject. "I don't-", I start but get caught off by Jacob. "Right now! We were just about to here Stevie's new song!", Jacob says happily. I nod and walk into the recording booth. I sit down and place my lyrics on it's stand.** (A/N: This is actually Jessie J's Who You Are but let's pretend it's Stevie's Song! I don't own Who You Are! That right goes to Jessie J c:)**

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror... _  
_Why am I doing this to myself? _  
_Losing my mind on a tiny error, _  
_I nearly left the real me on the shelf ... _  
_no, no, no, no!_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars _  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, _  
_It's okay not to be okay... _  
_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart. _  
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, _  
_Just be true to who you are _  
_(Who you are)x11 _

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect? _  
_I forgot what to do to fit the mold , yeah! _  
_The more I try the less it's working yeah yeah yeah _  
_Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Yeah!_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars! _  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, _  
_It's okay not to be okay _

_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart. _  
_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, _  
_There's nothing wrong with who you are! _

_Yes, no, egos _  
_Fake shows like whoa! _  
_Just go, and leave me alone _  
_Real talk real life _  
_Good love goodnight _  
_With a smile that's my home!_  
_That's my home..._

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars _  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, _  
_It's okay not to be okay _  
_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart. _  
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, _  
_Just be true to who you are _  
Who you are...

I strum the last note as everyone behind the glass starts cheering. "That was so beautiful, Stevie! Great job!", Jacob says trough the mic whipping a fake tear away. "Thank you!". "Let's do that again, but with the band, Okay?", Jacob asks. I nod. The band comes in and take they're positions. I give them the music sheets and they start practicing it. After like 10 minuets, which still amazes me, They're done practicing and signal Jacob to start. We start playing the song again. After we finish we all listen to how it turned out and it was beautiful. "I think this is gonna be a number one hit on your new album!", Jacob says. I'm releasing my new album 'When The Darkness Comes' next month and I'm so freaking exited "I think so too!", Zander says to my surprise We stayed in the studio till 10. After everyone's gone I stay a little in the studio to write some songs, just for me. "Aren't you tired?", Someone says behind me. I flinch and quickly turn around. I let out a relieved sigh when I see Zander leaning against the door. "No not really...", I softly say turning back to my song. "Are you writing a song?", He asks. I nod

**- Zander's POV -**

It's been 3 years! 3 years not seeing Stevie! It was hard to forget about her... I never really stopped thinking about her... And now she's here, in front of me, writing a song... "Well since I'm your co-writer, am I not supposed to help?", I ask walking over to her. "You do have a point...", She smiles to herself. I take a seat next to her. I peak at her lyrics. Seeing about what the song is, I feel my heart sink. "Who's it about?", I ask kinda disappointing. "What?", She asks confused. "The song... Who's it about?", I ask again. "No one...", Stevie looks down. "Oh come on! It's pretty clear. _When you're soul finds the soul it was waiting for. When someone walks into you're heart trough an open door._ Obviously it's about someone.", I state. I put my hand on the table. What I didn't know is that Stevie put her hand on the table to. Our hands accidentally touch causing a shiver going down my spine. Stevie looks at our hands and smiles quickly taking it away. She rights something down. I peak and see what she wrote down. _When you're hand finds the hand it was meant to hold. Don't let go..._ I smile to myself. **(A/N: This is Demi Lovato's Heart By Heart)**

**- Time Skip -**

We stayed in the studio until midnight. By now the song was finished. Now she was just telling what has happened in the past 3 years. "And then my mom was like: Stevie! We're are my socks! I can't find them! And then I was like: Mom! You're wearing them! Now leave me alone! I'm busy! And then she was like: With what?! And then I was like: Sleeping!", She laughs. I laugh with her. Suddenly I get that image in my head that I've been getting for the past 3 years.

_"You don't know me Zander, and honestly... You don't want to!"_

_"I do! But how can I get to know you if you keep pushing me away?! You're not even treating me as a best friend anymore!"_

_"Well maybe we aren't!"_

I quickly look away. "What's wrong?", Stevie asks. "I- I have to go...", I quickly pick up my things. "Zander...", She starts. I just walk out the door "Zander!", I hear her shout behind me. I think back at what happened.

_"Zander...", She starts but I just run down the stairs._

_"Zander!", She shouts behind me but I slam the door shut and walk trough the pouring rain._

It's so hard to be around Stevie. She just reminds me of everything that has happened. I still love her... I'll never stop loving her... But why does it hurt so much?

**Dun Dun Dun! That was my Chaptaah 9 People! Please R&R! :) I don't really know what to say anymore -.- (Awkwardd) So yeah... Spread some Zevie love people! Love yaa ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10: It JustHappened

**Helooow Helooow! It's me again! Boom Shakalaka :3! (I'm So Weird ^.^) So I caame to the conclusion that I can update much sooner in the weekends... DON'T PANIC! I'm not gonna make you wait until weekends (I ain't that cruel... Or am I o.O) So I might not update a lot on school days but I promise... weekend=update. So because I'm extreeeeemly bored lately I decided to do a Q&A (Question&Answer for the ones who not know what Q&A means :D) and I'm sure no ones gonna ask a question... But please, You can ask any question you wan't and I'll answer in the next chapter :) So I was checking out WeeklyChris on YouTube recently (Man he's funny) and I just can't stop thinking about his last video. His phone number got leaked so he started pranking some of the callers. He'res one of his lines he used on a fan.**

**Chris: If you we're a vegetable, You'd be a CUTEcumber...**

**Fan: Oh really? **

**Chris: Yup!**

**Fan: And why's that?**

**Chris: because it's cute... and it's a CUTEcumber!**

**Fan: Do you even know what I look like?**

**Chris: Yup... like a CUTEcumber!**

**Fan: Really? Okay...**

***Chris chuckles***

***Fan hangs up***

**I mean... Come on! That's hilarious! So if you know him... You might have seen the video already! (Hand down for you :P) If you haven't, make sure you definitely check him out ;P Her's the link to the video watch?v=-KPmam9-Vuo&list=UUI58QCuGl6OnVGlrujs4avA So if you wanna watch it...**

**- Stevie's POV -**

It's been 3 weeks! 3 FREAKING WEEKS since Zander ran out! He won't talk to me, except for writing a song. He won't even look at me... Right now I'm just lazily sitting in my room with Kacey. I'm sitting on my beanbag, One leg on the floor and the other hanging on the beanbag. Kacey's lying on the floor her head in her arms while facing me. "So how are you and Kevin doing?", I ask. She stays silent. "Somethings wrong, Isn't there...", I sigh understanding her. She nods. "What happened?",I ask. "Do you remember when I told you Kevin and I slept together for the first time?", Kacey chokes out. I nod. "Well 2 weeks later..."

**- ****_Flashback -_**

_Kacey and Kevin cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. Suddenly his phone beeps. Kevin doesn't check his text and just ignores it. "Won't you check you're phone?", Kacey asks. "Nah! It's probably just Nelson...", Kevin lies. Kacey just shrugs it off. 2 minuets later his phone beeps again. "I think you should check your phone... It must be really important...", Kacey says. "I'm sure it's not! Let's just watch the movie...", Kevin lies again. 2 minuets later his phone beeps again. "Check you're phone! It's been the 10th text message you've got!", Kacey demands. "Can't we just watch the movie?", Kevin asks annoyed. What Kacey did next caught him off guard. She snatched his phone of the counter and ran to the kitchen. "KACEY! WAIT!", he shouts running after her. When Kevin reaches the kitchen door he sees Kacey heartbroken, angry, sad... She had mixed emotions. "Kacey I can explain! It was one time! It meant nothing!", He pleads. "How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me?! I thought you were different from other guys! But I guess you're __exactly__ the same!", Kacey screams. "Kacey...", Kevin starts. "We slept together...", Kacey chokes out tears streaming down her face. "Kacey please...", Kevin pleads but she cuts him off. "Save it! Don't ever talk to me again! I hate you!", Kacey screams hot tears streaming down her face. She takes her jacket and purse and storms out. Kevin goes after her but she already drove away. He puts his head in his hands, his elbows leaning on the dinner table._

**_- End Flashback -_**

"Kacey, I didn't know... Why didn't you just tell me?", I ask sitting down next to her. "You already had your hands full with Zander coming back and all... I didn't wanna put more stress on you...", Kacey explains. "Kacey, you're my best friend! You can come to me about anything! No matter how busy I am! I'm never too busy for you...", I smile hugging her. "I just can't believe he cheated on me! If I was dating Dean then I would understand... But Kevin... I didn't expect this from him!", Kacey cry's. "Me neither...", I admit. I never expected _Kevin _to cheat on Kacey. And the girl who he did it with... I can't believe he cheated on Kacey with..._ Molly!_ Suddenly Kacey's phone starts ringing. She checks her phone. "It's Kevin...", She whispers with a hint of anger in her voice. I gesture her to hand it over. I pick up the phone. "Kacey! I can explain! She kissed me! Please if you'll just listen to me!", Kevin starts. I can hear he has been crying a little. "Kevin, It's Stevie...", I start. "Oh... Please, tell Kacey I wanna talk to her...I just wanna explain!", He pleads. I can hear he's seriously sorry. "I'll put you on speaker...", I hesitate a first but eventually put him on speaker. "Kacey, please listen to me! I'm sorry, okay! I never meant to hurt you! Molly kissed me! She said that if I wouldn't start dating her, She'd hurt you... I just wanted to protect you... I never had feelings for Molly and I never will! Kacey, you're the only girl I have eyes for! I love you...", Kevin pleads. I feel tears coming. Tears start streaming down Kacey's face. "Kacey?", Kevin asks with a spark of hope. "Yeah?", She answers. "Can I please come over and work things out with you? I just wanna be with you again... I miss you! When you walked out that door, I felt like a part of me was gone... All I'm asking for... Is a second chance... Please, Can we just talk?", Kevin pleads. Kacey nods. "Okay...", She manages to get out. I hangup the phone. 5 minuets later I hear a knock on the door. I rush to open it and send Kevin upstairs. "I'll leave you two alone...", I smile closing the door. I go downstairs and watch some TV. Not even 2 seconds later my phone rings. I check who sent me a message.

_Jacob: Come to the Studio! We have photo shoot for your cover album!_

_Me: Sure ;) Be there in 5 :3_

I quickly run upstairs. I open my door finding Kacey and Kevin making out. They quickly stop noticing me. "I uh... I gotta head to the studio...", I say a little startled. They nod furiously. "Please! When I'm gone... Don't do whatever you're doing... Don't do it in _my _bed!", I quickly say. They nod again.

When I reach the studio I see Jacob, Zander and the photographer already there. "I'm here! What's the plan?", I ask dropping my bag on the chair. Once again, Zander looks away avoiding my gaze. "I was thinking, Since you're album's called _When The Darkness Comes, _We photograph you in the woods when it's almost dark. You're wearing a long black dress. i'll explain the rest when we're there.", The photographer says. Till now it's a pretty good concept.

When we reach the woods, It's pretty dark. There's still a little light making the woods look like a scary one from the horror movie's. They gave me a long black dress. It was stunning. **(Here's the link: media-dynamic/images/product/clothing/clothing/image1/svart_ ) **"Go dress up behind a tree or something...", Jacob says. "Yeah, No kidding genius!", I mutter under my breath. **(Anyone know where that came from? Hint: See Of Monsters ;P *So Obvious*)** I go behind a tree and put on the dress.

**- Zander's POV -**

We wait at least 5 minuets until Stevie's done. I gasp as she reveals herself. The dress fit her perfectly showing all her curves. She looked beautiful, as if the dress was made just for her. "How do I look?", She asks us whipping the dust of her dress. "I uh-", I stammer. "You look beautiful!", Jacob finishes for me. She smiles. _Damn it Zander! Keep it together! _"Okay! How do you want me to stand?", Stevie asks the photographer. "Just stand there and look behind you as if someones following you!", He says. "Oh! And be pretty!", Jacob jokes. We all laugh. Stevie stands in her position and the wind rushes trough her hair making her dress flow as well. Just at that moment the photographer takes the picture. We all look at the result and it was a very nice picture. "That's beautiful! This is my album cover!", Stevie says happily. "Yes it will! let's get back to the studio so we can finish your album cover and then you're free to go!", Jacob explains. We all go back to the studio.

**- Stevie's POV -**

When we reach the studio, Jacob finishes the album. When he's finished, Zander rushes out. I go after him. "Zander! Zander! We need to talk!", I shout after him. "I've got nothing to say!', He says. "You can't ignore me forever!", I state. "Yes. I can.", He says a little annoyed. "Zander! C'mon! We need to talk! Please! I still wanna be best friends, okay?! I made a mistake! But doesn't everybody else? Zander, Please! If you'd just-", I get cut of by Zander crashing his lips against mine. He cups my face in his hands. I just kiss back. The kiss lasted for like... 5 Seconds. When he pulls away, he just stares at me a little and then walks away. I just stand there, Confused. I just wanted to talk to him. I never thought he'd kiss me.

It just... Happened.

**Heyoooow! OMG Chapter 10 O.O (Totally fangirling over my own story... Awkwardd -_-) So What did ya think? Please R&R! Don't forget to ask any question you want to ask about me ;) Follow&Favorite! Loveyaa! Byee 3**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Done

**Wasuuuup! It's me again! :3 So to start I'm gonna answer some of the questions ya gave me c;**

**HTRobsessed ~ ****_Q:_****_Do you believe in unicorns? Wizards ? Angels ? People that say they have never heard of Doctor Who ? These are all important questions_**

**_A: These _****_are_****_ important questions and I have to say... Your question was my favorite causeeeee... I'M IN LOVE WITH UNICORNS! IN FACT... IF I COULD HAVE THE CHANCE, I'D _****_BE _****_A UNICORN! I WANNA BE A WIZARD SO I CAN JUST POOF ANYTHING I WANT! (That would be freaking awesome! :3) Yes, I do believe in angels! (Have you read Fallen or have you seen the movie?) I don't believe in people that say they have never heard of Doctor Who! I mean... Come on! Who doesn't know Doctor Who?! So yeah... These are my answers for ya ;)_**

**ZevieFan: ~****_Q: _**_**Well i have a question, when do you started to like Zander and Stevie, please update:)**_

_**A: Probably when I first saw HTR. I became obsessed with HTR and started watching it **__**every single day!**__**That's when I started to notice the special spark Zander and Stevie had! That's how I instantly fell in love with Zevie 3 **_

**So those are my answers :D If they helped... Please let me know in the comments:) Without further ado ^.^**

**- Stevie's POV -**

I lay in my bed with my eyes wide open. It's almost 3 in the morning and I haven't slept ever since Zander kissed me. So I haven't slept in 2 _days. _Zander has been avoiding me ever since. It's really hard for me to be in this situation. It makes me feel unloved and insecure... Just like when I was little...

- _**Flashback -**_

**_"Honey! I'm going to work! I'll see you after school!", My dad shouts. When he goes to work he's never drunk. He'll always forget what happened the night before and act as if everything's cool. It's not... "Kay Kay!", I shout back. "Love you!", He shouts. "Love you too...", I whisper a little but still loud enough to hear. _**

_**I had just come back from school and I immediately do my homework. After I finish that, I eat something. I take an apple out the fridge when I hear the door slam shut. "Stevie!", A man shouts. I quickly run to the living room seeing my dad drunk... again... "Yes father?", I choke. "Why is the house such a mess?!", He shouts. "I'm sorry! I-", I start but he cuts me off throwing one of the empty glass bottles from the floor at me. I quickly dodge it. "I told you to clean up! Didn't I?!", He shouts. "Yes but-", Once again he cuts me off. I feel a burning pain in my head. He had thrown another bottle and this time... it hit me straight in the head. "You useless brat! You're an idiot! I hate you! I wish you were never born!", The man shouts and storms off. I just fall to my knees and cry. Suddenly I see red drops coming from my head. I feel my front head and look at my hand. There's some blood on my hand making me cry even more. **_

_**- End Flashback -**_

I turn and turn in my bed until 6 in the morning. Suddenly my phone rings. I groan. Who the hell calls me at 6 in the morning?! "Hello?", I ask in an annoyed voice. "Good morning to you too sunshine!", A familiar voice says. "OH MY GOSH! NELSON?!", I ask in disbelief. "The one and only!", He jokes. "Why didn't you call earlier? How's Australia?", I ask. Nelson is a pianist. He goes all over the world to lead some celebrities. "It was pretty good! Ed has a new song coming out this summer!", Nelson explains. **(A/N: Ed a.k.a Ed Sheeran *.* I love him!) **"Wait! You said Australia _was_ good! Aren't you in Australia anymore?", I ask confuses. "Nope! That's why I called! I'm in town this weekend!", Nelson says happily. "OH MY GOSH! THAT'S AWESOME!", I squeal. "I was thinking maybe we should go out for dinner! You know... Me, You, Kevin, Kacey and... Zander...", He says Zander a little softer. "Nelson it's okay if you invite him... He's your best friend... and recently, my co-songwriter...", I blurt. "HE'S YOU'RE CO-SONGWRITER?! AS IN, YOU'VE SEEN EACH OTHER AGAIN LIKE... 3 YEARS?!", Nelson practically screams. "Yeah...", I manage to say. There was a silence. "Soooo... Are you free at 6? The others are... We can meet at _Giannini's_", Nelson breaks the silence. I smile too myself. Before my mom died, She'd always take me to _Giannini's _for breakfast. "Yeah! I'll meet you there!", I agree. "Great! It was nice talking to ya again! See ya at 6!", Nelson hangs up. This is gonna be a looong night...

**- Time Skip -**

I blow dry my hair as I suddenly hear the doorbell. I know! I'm blow drying my hair but I can still hear the doorbell! I open the door seeing Kacey with a huge grin on her face. "Why are you smiling like that?", I ask confused and a little freaked out. "Nelson's back and we're gonna go to _Giannini's _So we gotta prepare!", She explains. Of course we do... Typical Kacey. "Fine!", I give in opening the door a little wider. She rushes to my room. I just sigh.

I had just blow dried my hair when I see Kacey holding up millions of dressed. "Kacey! What the hell are you doing?", I ask a little amused. "I'm looking for the perfect dress! Since you already have yours, I need you to be my friend and help me!", Kacey says a little panicked. "Wow! The great Kacey Simon can't find a dress!", I joke. "This is no time for jokes! Help me!", She cries. I Just look through the dresses and pick one out. "What about this one?", I casually ask holding up a Box Pleat Skater Dress In Tie Dye Galaxy Print **(A/N: If you can't picture the dress, just go to this link: lghttp. . ) **"Oh My Gosh! It's perfect!", She squeals snatching the dress out off my hand and try's it on. I shake my head playfully. "It's like it's made just for me! Thank you!", Kacey hugs me. I smile. "No prob! I'm just gonna put on my dress!", I say walking in the bathroom and put on my dress. When I come out Kacey looks in awe. "It's gorgeous...", She says hypnotized. I was wearing a Sweetheart Mid Tie Strapless Dress that was tight above my mid tie but started floating underneath. It had a thick sparkly Silver belt that went below my boobs and just above my tie. The background was black but it had all colorful flower prints all over it. **(A/N: Same story, Here's the link: /is/image/Debenhams/60514_FFN0008709?$V7PdpLarge$) **I smile. "Thank you!". "Okay! Shoes! Hair! Makeup! You do my Shoes, Hair and Makeup and I'll do yours!", Kacey explains. I nod and start searching trough the pile off shoes Kacey brought. After 15 Minuets I finally find the perfect pair of shoes for her. It wear a pair of High Heels, Affordable Stilettos, Ankle Strap Heels, Platform Heels & Pumps. **( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=120155500). **"I Love them! I found yours too!", Kacey squeals as she holds up a pair of Denim Blue Knit Fabric Design Lace Up Chunky Wooden Heel Booties. **( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=120517798) **"Perfect!", I smile. I do Kacey's Hair. I curl her hair and shake it out like a baby lion making her curls look all messy but still very beautiful. I do her make up. I put on her eyeliner like cat eyes. you know what I mean... Right? Her mascara makes her lashes look longer but still natural and so does her eye shadow. She does my makeup exactly the same. Twins! Since my hair has grown (It's not falling on my shoulders anymore, It's now reaching my back like Kacey) she straightens out my hair. As she straightens it she realizes something. "Stevie, I never knew you had a tattoo...", Kacey admires. It was a Tattoo of Yin Yang on my back just underneath the back of my neck. "Yeah! I went to the Tattoo artist like about 3 months ago. I also have this one.", I show her my arm. The tattoo read: _The earth has music for those who listen. _**(William Shakespeare ^.^). **"That's deep... No time for your tattoo's! Let's go! It's 5.50!", Kacey squeals as we rush out of the house.

When we arrive at _Giannini's, _we see that the boys are already there. We walk in and Kacey rushes to Kevin. I walk in and see Nelson smiling at me. I smile back. I look at Zander but he quickly looks away. _Just keep on smiling Stevie! Just keep on smiling... _"Hey! Long time, no see my friend!", I joke hugging Nelson. "Wow! You've changed! You look beautiful!", Nelson compliments. "Thank you! You shouldn't be the one talking about change! Look at you! You're all manly and grown up!", I joke. Everyone laughs. "Good evening. I'm Rachel and I'll be your waitress. Here's your menu!", A slightly blue haired girl said with a warm smile and walked off. After we all choose Rachel comes just in time. "May I take your order?", She smiles. We all tell her what we want. "Dinner will be served in 10 minuets!", Rachel walks off. Suddenly my phone rings. "Sorry! Gotta take this! Celebrity... Stuff...", I walk outside and answer my phone.

**Phone call: **_Stevie_/**Jacob**

_This isn't the best time you know!_

**Sorry! But you need to be at the studio at 8! We wanna record some of the new songs you wrote! Apparently the CEO wants the next album to be released right the summer right after this album!**

_You have got to be kidding me! My friends and I are together for the first time in 3 years! Can't I have some peace for Gods sake?!_

**It wasn't my choice! If I could choose I'd let you rest but I don't have those privileges... Just be here ate 8! And bring Zander!**

Jacob hangs up. He hung up on me! He. Hung. Up. On. _Me!_ I just calm down and walk back inside. "I have good news and bad news...", I start. "The good news is: I can stay till 8. The bad news is: Zander and I have to leave at 8...", I trail off. "Why me?", He asks. "Because our stupid CEO wants the 3rd album to be released the summer after this album!", I say trough gritted teeth. "Well that's stupid!", Kevin sates. "Yeah, no kidding!", I comment. "Well then! Let's just enjoy for now!", Nelson being the wisest of us all - Weird - states. We all nod. We just talk and have fun and eat just like in high school. Unfortunately the time went by and it was 8. "Well I guess we'll see you around! It was great seeing you again Nelson!", I hug him. The all say goodbye and Zander and I head to the studio.

Surprisingly, No one was there. It was only me and Zander. "Let me guess... You still have nothing to say?", I snap. He just ignores me sitting on the couch. "You're unbelievable...", I mutter under my breath walking to the other side of the room. Zander slowly lifts his head. "_I'm _unbelievable?", He asks a little offended. "Yes! You are! You ignore me for 3 freaking years! Then when I see you again you give me the cold shoulder! You kiss me out of no where and now you act as if nothing ever happened! Do you like hurting me?", I snap. "I wanted to ask you the same damn thing...", He mutters under his breath. "So now you're blaming me?! First of all: I never meant to hurt you! Second of all: I may have hurt you, but at least I'm _sorry_! You're not hurting me... You're breaking me inside!", I blurt not letting a single tear fall. I learned holding them back. Zander stays silent and looks away. "But you know what? I don't care anymore! When I left, I swore I'd never forget you... Now, I'm not gonna spend a single second of my life thinking about you!", I choke. For the first time since we entered the room, he looks at me. I can see the pain in his eyes... Just like 3 years ago. He looks like he's about to cry. I just glare at him with anger, sadness and other mixed emotions. As if on cue Jacob comes in. "Ah! There you are! Are you ready?", He asks. I keep on looking at Zander. "More as I'll ever be...", I say blankly and walk into the recording booth. Out of the corner of my eye I see Zander burying his head in his hands. The music starts playing and I start singing the song I just wrote. **(A/N: This song's called Unstable by Anberlin)**

_You came out of nowhere_  
_But who could you hold wild horse unstable_  
_Do you still do as you're told_  
_Think you're wild and you're free now_  
_Think you can cover me, well save yourself_  
_Pretend like you don't do what you're told_

_Come around, let me in_  
_How can I talk you down from that ledge_  
_Unless you let me in?_  
_You heard when I called you_  
_But you still lost your way_  
_Are you able_  
_To do just what you're told?_  
_Taught me to trust now_  
_Yet you have no faith_  
_in yourself_  
_Why can't you believe in what you know?_

_Come around (darling)_  
_Let me in_  
_How can I talk you down from that ledge_  
_Unless you let me in?_  
_How can I talk you down unless you come around,_  
_Come around, come around?_

_Come around, darling_  
_Let me in_  
_How can I talk you down from that ledge_  
_Unless you let me in?_

_Come around_  
_Let me in_  
_I'll talk you down from that ledge_  
_Unless you let me in, lovely_

I Finish the song and sing a bunch of other songs. After I finish all of them it's already past 10. Jacob let's us go. I pick up my bag and start walking away. As I walk out of the studio I feel a pair of hands spin me around. "What do you wan't?", I ask about to cry. "I just wanna explain why I'm doing this.", Zander says. I nod. "I'm doing this because...", He has trouble saying why. "Because?", I push. "Because I...", He struggles. "Zander why won't you just leave me a-", I get cut off again by his lips crashing into mine. He pulls away. "Because I love you...", Zander blurts. I just stand there. "Say something...", He whispers. I look away a tear falling down my cheek. "I can't... I got hurt... Badly... and I don't want that to happen again... I'm sick and tired of always getting hurt! I'm Breaking down inside and every time I build that wall up again, I get hurt again...". Zander looks down.

"I'm... I'm done...", I finish walking away. I wipe a tear away and run home.

**Ah Nah! This can't be happening! You can't be done Stevie! You love him! He loves you! If you agree with me, please R&R! I'm really Happy that some of you asked a question! Love you guyss ^.^ So sorry I didn't update sooner! Schooowel -.-" We all hate school, But we gotta go :c Well at least this is the longest chapter so far :D Yayy!**

**SPOILER ALERT! Next chapter's gonna be a HUGE twist! Dun Dun Dun :D Please Follow&Favorite! 3 Love yaaa! **


	12. Chapter 12: Back

**I'm Baaaaaaack! Yayyy! So before I forget... Reviews :) **

**ZevieFan: Seriously? I always thought Nelson and Stevie were Brother and Sister :P HTR just appeared in Mexico this year?! Those people are crazy! They should have let HTR appear the same year it appeared in the USA! Just last year HTR appeared in Belgium!**

**Smileyface2508: I'm so happy your happy and thanks allot! These days I've been thinking to cancel this story cause I never really got any feedback :c But when a new reader (a.k.a You c:) Commented i actually had a Smiley Face :P (Get it? You're name's Smileyface... I know... I'm lame c;) I actually write stories for myself and my genre is mostly angst and those kind of things, so if you're in to the same genre... Keep on reading ;)**

**HTRobsessed: Thank you so much! I never really thought this story was clever! You really warmed my heart :P I thought I was the only one who wanted to be a vampire... I don't sleep allot... I think it's pointless :P We really understand each other :P I really really really wish I was a Unicorn. Most people think I'm crazy cause I usually say that Unicorns are my favorite animals... cause ****_apparently _****they don't excised -.- Oh well... **

**So I just wanted to say that I just got my results... OMGG you must be so excited right now! (Note Sarcasm) But for the people who actually do care (I doubt that there are) I got a 84% I'm so happy right now! But according to my teachers I, And I quote: "Talk too much and I'm over enthusiastic!" -.- So yeah... Also, according to my ****_classmates_**** I'm: Crazy, Beautiful, Insane, Funny, Crazy (Again... Apparently I'm pretty crazy :P) and according to one of my male classmates I, And again I quote: ****_"Make Life Beautiful"_****. That really warmed my heart. No one has ever said that to me ^.^ Well now that you now all that stuff... On with Da Storayyy :P**

** - Stevie's POV -**

I sit in the corner of my room hugging my knees. I love Zander, but I can't get to close. I wanna be with him, but I don't wanna get hurt. Why does my life have to be this way. Why can't I have a happy, normal life. Why can't I just fall in love with someone and not be scared to get hurt. The only love I have right now is my music... I look around my room. It was a mess. Papers were spread across the floor. Shattered pictures and broken glass were everywhere. My bed was a mess. My pillow was full of tears and mascara. I look at my reflection in a piece of a broken mirror. I had raccoon eyes mixed with my puffy red eyes. My eyes were bloodshot and I was very pale. I fresh myself up a little. I take a hot shower. Instead of actually showering, I just let the boiling hot water fall on my skin. I wash my hair and face. After I finish I dry myself up and blow dry my hair. I take out some random clothes and wear them. I was wearing a pare of acid washed skinny jeans and an over sized Navy and White striped t-shirt that once belonged to... Zander. I put on my signature combat boots and put my hair in a messy bun showing the tattoo behind my neck. I run downstairs, take my care keys (No jacket cause it's pretty warm) and go to the one place I've been going for the past 3 years.

I sit down on the hill. This was Zander and My special place. No one ever came here. I smile at the memory.

_- Flashback -_

_After we finish the song we all high five and decide to go home. I take my bag and my guitar case and go to my special place if I wanna be alone. My special place is actually a hill were you can see all of Los Angeles._

_No one really comes here. I sit down with my guitar and just look at the view. "Hey!", Someone suddenly says surprised. I look up and see... Zander? "Hi! What are you doing here?", I ask. "This is my special spot if I wanna be alone!", He explains in a duh voice. "No... This is my special spot if I wanna be alone!", I say. "Fine! It's our special place!", Zander jokes sitting next to me._

_"Our special Place!", I smile looking down._

_- End Flashback -_

I once again pull my knees up and hug them. I just stare at the view. Thoughts keep floating trough my mind. _Should I talk to Zander? Was I too harsh on him? Do I still love him? Will I get hurt again? Will I ever be able to be with him? _That thought let a single tear fall down my face. _**Will**__ I ever be able to be with him?_ I get cut of in my thoughts by figure standing next to me. I don't bother to look knowing who it is. "Can we talk?", Zander asks. I keep looking forward. "Please...", He ads. I look at him with a straight face. "All I've been asking is to talk, but you keep ignoring me! What makes you think I wanna talk know?", I snap. He looks down. "I deserved that...", Zander whispers. I look away. After a few seconds I shift a little signaling for him to sit down. Zander gets the message and sits down next to me. "What do you wanna talk about? I thought you had nothing to say...", I keep on a straight face. "I do... I messed up... Big time...", He whispers. "How'd you mess up? I'm the guilty one...", I look down. "I messed up... By letting you go...", Zander blurts. I look up at him. "What do you mean?", I ask. "When you left, I didn't say goodbye. Not because I was mad, but I knew it would hurt even more seeing you leave than knowing you're leaving...", He speaks.

"Why didn't you tell me?", I blurt. "I don't know... I guess I was still holding a grudge...", He chuckles. I smile a little. There was a moment of silents. "I'm sorry... For everything! If I hadn't said those words, you wouldn't be like this... _I _wouldn't be like this...", I blurt. He just looks down hiding his smile. "I know... It's not your fault...", Zander says softly. "It is! Because of me we didn't see each other for 3 years. Because of me you're haunted by those words.", I state. "But I pushed you to saying those words!", Zander blurts. He immediately looks away. Again there was a moment of silence. "I just want things between us to be the same again... I want us to be close again...", I say softly. "So do I... But I'm afraid...", He starts. "That you'll get hurt again...", I finish for him. He nods. "Like I said... Those words meant nothing...", I explain. "And a part of me knows that! But another part is just holding on to those words...", He says. "But maybe I should let go...", He ads. "Maybe you should...", I agree softly. There was an oddly comfortable silence. "I missed you...", Zander suddenly says softly. I smile at him. "I missed you too...", I say softly.

"I should get going... My rooms kinda... sorta... a mess...", I chuckle. He stands up. "Guess I'll see you later...", Zander smiles. Then I do something that I never thought I'd do... I hug him spontaneously. Wow! I never noticed that he's 4 inches taller then me... Weird... Zander was startled at first but then hugged back. "I never wanna lose you again...", I whisper. "I don't either...", I can hear he's smiling. We stay like that for a few seconds until I pull back. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "I should get going...", I say. "Yeah...", Zander agrees as I walk away. I can feel a smile forming on my lips. Maybe life isn't so bad. It still sucks, But it's not that bad.

**- Zander's POV -**

A smile appears on my face as soon as Stevie leaves. I finally found her... and I'm never gonna let her go again... I walk back home. When I reach my house I see Nelson standing in front of it. "Hey Nelson!", I say a little to happy. "Hey... Zander?", Nelson greets a little freaked out. "What up with the freakishly big smile. "Nothing...", I look down and unlock the door. I let Nelson in. "You want something to drink?", I ask getting a soda out of the fridge. "Yeah sure!", He says as I add another soda. "Catch!", I alert as I toss him his soda. "So... How's Grace doing?", I ask plopping next to him and putting on the TV. "Grace is good! She's in LA right now to do Rihanna's makeup for her concert!", He says excitedly. Grace is the best makeup artist in New York, LA, New Orleans and Florida. She does makeup for all different artists, Including Stevie. "That's awesome! So how long have you guys been together now?", I ask taking a sip of my soda. "2 years!", Nelson says. "Cool! You two must be very happy together...", I say drifting out in my thoughts. How would it be like to be with your true love. Kacey found hers (Kevin... Duh) Nelson found his (Grace... Obvious) But who's mine...

**- Stevie's POV -**

As I'm picking up all the shattered paper, I pick up all the glass. I almost stepped on one. I look out my window (It has an awesome view of people) I see a couple having their first kiss in the rain. So cute! Then I see another couple, maybe 28 and 27, Snuggling under an umbrella. Then I see 2 little kids. A boy and a girl. maybe 12 and 13. The girl doesn't have a jacket so the boy hands her his jacket. Aweee! Then I start thinking. They all found their trough love... Kacey found hers, Nelson found hers... But who's mine? I lean against the wall and just think. Maybe I haven't found the right one yet... I love Zander, but maybe that's just a phase... Maybe he isn't the one. I was his first kiss, He was mine... I think back at the memorie... **(A/N: I never wrote this in one of the chapters... just to avoid the confusion :3) **

_- Flashback -_

_"Okay! Truth or Dare?", Zander asks. We were on our hill playing Truth or Dare. "Dare!", I shout. "I dare you to shout at the top of your lungs: I'm a unicorn!", He dares me. I chuckle "Fine!", I stand up and take a deep breath. "I'M A UNICORN!", I shout so hard China may have heard me. Zander is rolling on the floor not able to stop laughing. After he calms down I ask him, "Truth or Dare?". "Uhmmm... Truth!", Zander says. "Who was your first kiss?", I ask him wiggling my eyebrows. He looks down. "I... Haven't had my first kiss...", He looks away. "Seriously?", I ask now getting serious. "Go ahead! Laugh at me...", He looks away again. "I'm not gonna laugh at you... I... Haven't had mine neither...", I confess. Zander looks at me. "Really?", He asks in disbelief. "Yeah! Why are you so surprised?", I ask amusingly. "Well, I was already surprised you didn't have a boyfriend! I mean... Your cool, awesome, funny, talented and beautiful! I don't get it!", He states. I look down hiding my smile. "Thanks...", I say softly. There was a comfortable silence. Suddenly Zander chuckles. "What?", I ask. "N-Nothing... It's stupid...", He avoids my gaze. "C'mon! Say it!", I push. "Okay! I was thinking... That maybe... We...", He starts. "Should kiss?", I finish for him. "Please don't break my arm!", Zander puts himself in a defensive position. "I'm not! Maybe we should... You know... Just to get it over with...", I confess. "Just to get it over with!", Zander agrees. "And then we'll never ever talk about it again!", I add sitting next to him. "Never!", He agrees. I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. We just look at each other. "Well! Lean...", I hiss. "Oh! Right!", He says. Zander leans in and I feel his warm lips against mine. It was a passionate kiss, and even dough it meant nothing, I still felt something. He had his hands on my hips and I hands on his shoulder. We kissed for like... 10 seconds. He pulled away. "Wow...", We both say simultaneously. "That was...", I start. "Nice...", Zander finishes. I then realize we're still in the same position as we were when we kissed. I quickly pull my hands away and so does he. "I uh... I'll see you around...", I say standing up. "Yeah...", Zander agrees. I start walking away until I turn on my heel. "Hey Zander!", I call. "Yeah?". "You're a pretty good kisser...", I admit. He looks down hiding his blush. "Thanks! You too...", Zander smiles. I smile back looking down. "Thanks...", I say softly walking back home._

_- End Flashback -_

I smile to myself when I suddenly hear the doorbell. Who could that be? I run down. "Coming!", I yell. I open the door and widen my eyes as he looks at me with his Red Brown eyes. "What are you doing here?", I ask in fear.

"I wanted to see my daughter..."

**dun Dun DUN! Yup! If you haven't figured it out by now, Stevie's dad's out of jail! OH NO! What's Gonna happen in the next chapter? Will things get better? Will Stevie have to suffer again? Or is everyone who she loves in danger? O.O Find out in Chapter 13 of Scarred ^.^ **

**Here's a personal question: What's your favorite song recently?**

**Mine's Unstable by Anberlin (Yes! The song Stevie sang in the last chapter c:) You might be thinking: 'Why the hell do you care?'. You'll find out sooner or later. *Devious Smile* muhahaha! Muhahaha! MUHAHAHAHAH- *Coughs* Dust in my troth! Dust in my troth! **

**Please *Cough* R&R and Please *Cough* Follow& *Cough* Favorite :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Remember

**Heyy! It's Azra! (If you haven't visited my page, My name is Azra... I like to call myself Aze - All dough no one calls me that :3 -) So I've been watching all seasons and episodes of Side Effects and seeing Lulu in it made me even Like it more! She was so different from HTR! I was surprised hearing her actually say ****_bitch! _****I've always wanted to know how she says it :P Now I actually heard her voice and how she really sings! Wow! So, Review Time!**

**ZevieFan: I think it's a shame they canceled the show after ****_one _****season! They didn't even wait for a Zevie Moment! But anyways, This is my answer to your question: Currently I don't have a crush... My last crush was last year in 7th grade! He was a boy in my class and we were best friends at the time - We grew apart when we hit 8th Grade :( - I liked him for about... 3 months, but then I figured he'll never like me and It's all just a phase... Which came out to be true cause he told me that he was ****_in lovee _****with - who I now like to call - The Class Mean Girl :P She used to be my best friend until she dumped me for someone cooler (Which I don't understand cause I'm supaah Coowl! Just Kidding :P) and I figured she was just using me... Oh well, her loss ;) So yeah, I was pretty sad but I was also happy for him cause it was his first crush - Sadly - She rejected him... Hard! So I was there for him but he never really fell for me. I always think I'm unattractive cause whenever a boy talks to my best friend and me, He always ends up liking my Best friend (PS: My best friend is a girl and she's awesome!) I always try telling myself: Don't worry! You're pretty! You just haven't found the right one yet... BTW: I listened to you fav song and it's awesome! My questions Waaaaaaaaaay under there... Have fun reading this story and don't forget to Favorite&Follow and R&R :)**

**Smileyface2508: You really warm my heart! Hahaha, I love Stevie... But I also think she needs to suffer a little ;) But there's gonna be some- Never mind! If I tell you, It would totally ruin everything :P I'm so happy that you selected me as "Favorite Author". Now I feel all giddy and bubbly inside ^-^ I try my best to find the perfect song. Sometimes it just so happened to be the song I've been listening 3 days in a row and sometimes I have to look for totally new songs I've never heard about! That's why I wanted to know your favorite song. Maybe there were some songs I could use in my story. Idk! My next question is again Waaaaaaaaaaaaay Somewhere in the bottom :) Enjoy the story ^-^**

**On with dah storayy ;P**

**- Stevie's POV -**

We sit there in silence. Across each other at the dining table. I burn my eyes in his head but he keeps looking at his fingers. There's a tension in the air. Gathering all the courage I built up for the last few years I manage to say something. "Why are you here?", I ask coldly keeping on my straight face. The man looks up. "I wanted to see my daughter...", He says softly. "How can you even call me your daughter when you never even acted like a father?!", I snap. The man who calls me his father looks down. "I'm sorry...", He whispers. "Sorry isn't enough! Do you know what I've become like thanks to you? I became a broken girl who cut herself and was addicted to drugs just to get the pain away! A girl who was thinking of suicide and needed to go to a therapist for over 14 years! Because of you I can't trust anyone or get close with anyone cause my trust is scarred! But don't worry! I learned to be strong and know look were I am! i'm a world famous pop star... and I did that all without you!", I snap. "I now that! I made a mistake... a big one! When your mom died, I was lost. You're brothers had moved out... You were the only one I had left... I was so scared I was gonna lose you and so sad your mom died I started drinking... I wanted to get closer with you... But instead I drove you away...", My father says. "You could've just called Nathan! Nathan was 17 at the time and he lived just a couple of mile away!", I blurt. "But Nathan needed t take care of his own child! Why do you think he moved out? Don't you thin I'd call him if I could?", He says. I stay silent. "Nathan had a baby?", I ask in disbelief. "Yes! That's why he moved out! Jonathan was 21 at the time so he had his own life... Cameron had just graduated and went to collage and Liam ran away from home at the age of 16... He lives with Jonathan now...", He explains.

How come I never knew this stuff? "That's not the point! You're back... What do you wan't from me? Money?", I ask coldly. "No... I want to be a part of your life again...", He says slowly. I stand up and just glare at my father. "Never...", I say in a low voice. "Get out of my house...", I demand slowly. "Stevie-", he starts but I cut him off. "GET OUT!", I shout. He looks down and walks to the door. Just before he opens it he turns to me. "I just wanted a second chance...", He pleads. "You should've thought about that _before_ you almost ruined my life... You were so heartless... so horrible... so... Mean! And if you think that I'm gonna give you a second chance after all you've done, _you _should go see a therapist...", I snap. My father turns around and walks out. I run my hand trough my long curly hair **(A/N: Imagine Lexi From Side Effects - Lulu Antariksa plays Lexi in Side Effects). **I just wanna be alone right now. I wanna express my feeelings somewhere calm and relaxed. Of course! The hill! I take my guitar and songbook and head to the hill.

When I reach the hill I just start thinking. _Everything was going great! Why does it have to end again? Why do I have to suffer? Why do I have to break down? Why is everyday of my life such a bad day... _Notes and lyrics started coming as I wrote them down. After a while my whole song is done! I let out a sigh. Maybe I should put this on the next album. I quickly text Jacob.

_From Stevie: Jacob! Got this awesome new song 4 the nxt album! _

_From Jacob: Gr8! U can come 2 the studio right now ;)_

_From Stevie: Cool! C U in 5 :)_

I put my IPhone in my pocket, Pick up my guitar case and songbook and head to the studio.

When I reach the studio, I see everyones there. I look at Zander and luckily he looks at me and gives me a warm smile. I smile back. "So let's hear that new song of yours!", Jacob says as I head into the recording booth with my guitar. I strum the notes and start playing the song. **(****Bad Day from Side Effects! God I love Side Effects! I may have changed some things here and there...)**

_Its been a bad day_  
_A really really bad day_  
_Ill kick you in your balls kinda day_

_I lied_  
_I cried_  
_I was __paralyzed_

_Defied_  
_Denied_  
_I __realized_

_Confide_  
_I tried_  
_Traumatized_

_I made this mess_  
_I heard one word_  
_Just open up_  
_Scream shout and curse_  
_I'm just like mom, I act so strong_  
_And she was barely holding on_  
_Wish I was gone (gone)_

_You think you had a bad day? You had it rough?_  
_Ill take it while I can. Take it all, I've had enough._  
_You think you had a bad day? Its more tough_  
_Ill take it while I can. Take it now I've had enough._  
_Enough -_

_Its too late now to tell them_  
_Why Id rather jump than feel the fall_  
_Feel the love oh_

_Sometime Life is a shame_  
_But __I'm __not to blame_  
_At least __I'm __awake_  
_And playing the game_

_I lie each night pretend I'm alright_  
_Read my tattoo it says screw you_  
_Just give it up I learnt it from you_  
_Yeah you_  
_From you, from you, from you! __**(A/N: you = Stevie's Dad)**_

_Please don't grow up_  
_Everything's wrong_  
_And I'm barely holding on_  
_Wish I was gone (gone)_

_Oooh_

_I just broke down..._

_I just broke down!_  
_Why'd I do that?_  
_Its not my fault_  
_Its all I can_  
_But I am strong_  
_Dough I am sad_  
_But I'm barely holding on_

_You think you had a bad day? Think You had it rough?_  
_Ill take it while I can. Take it all, I've had enough. (enough *repeated*)_  
_You think you had a bad day? Its more tough_  
_Ill take it while I can. Take it now I've had enough._  
_Enough/Shut up (8x)_

Jacob and the other guy who's name I still not know clap and cheer but I can see Zander looking at me. He knows somethings wrong... He gives me a look that says _Do you wanna talk about it? _I nod and walk out the recording booth. "Wonderful! The band isn't here yet so you 2 can do... whatever you guys do...", Jacob says as he walks away. The room was now empty leaving Zander and I alone. "What's wrong?", Zander asks knowingly. "My dad got realeased...", I start. He signals me to go on. "He came to visit me...", I trail off. "Oh... What did he want?", Zander asks worried. "He wanted to be a part of my life again... he said he was sorry... I also found out things I never knew about my brothers...", I sigh. "Like what,", Zander asks curious. "Nathan knocked up a girl when he was 17... and Liam ran away when he was 16! Apparently he lives with Jonathan...", I explain. He just nods. "So back to your dad... What'd you say?", he asks. "I told him that sorry wasn't enough...and that he'll never be a part of my life again...", I say softly a tear rolling down. I quickly wipe it away but Zander stops me. "It's okay to cry... You don't have to stay strong around me...", Zander smiles. I give him a weak smile. That's what I love about him. he can make me smile no Mather what. "Okay! The bands here! Start practicing!", Jacob demands. I give Zander a quick smile and walk back into the recording booth.

As we rehearse I see Zander standing behind Jacob with a paper. It read: _Meet me at the Hill later :) _I shake my head playfully showing that I'm agreeing. Jacob gets a confused look on his face and turns around. Luckily Zander had already tip toed out.

_- Time Skip -_

I walk up the path seeing Zander sitting on the edge of the hill. "Hey...", I say softly running my hands trough my hair. "Sup!", Zander says shifting a little for me to sit. I sit down next to him. "Being famous can be so exhausting...", I groan. Zander chuckles. "Then let's just relax...", Zander says laying down. I lay down next to him. it was already dark and the stars were like diamonds in the sky **(A/N: Shine bright like a diamond! Shine bright like a diamond! We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky :P) **"This is pretty romantic, huh?", I blurt. "What?", Zander chuckles. "This! We're laying next to each other looking at the stars. So cheesy!", I laugh. "Well then! Let's make it different!Let's play a game!", Zander suggested. "Okay!", I laugh. "Okay! We have to look for patterns in the stars!", He explains. I nod. "Found one!", I say. "That fast?! Were?!", Zander asks surprised. "Right there in the middle! The stars make a unicorn!", I giggle. "Oh! I found one too! Right there!", Zander points to the west. I squint a little and then see what Zander saw in the stars. "Awe! A heart! That's so cute!", I say in awe. We stay like this for at least 20 minuets. "I think we found all the patterns...", I sigh. "Yeah...", Zander agrees. This was so much fun! It almost made me forget about... My dad... My smile fades as I think about my father. "Hey! C'mon! put that smile back on! You look way more beautiful with a smile!", Zander states. I blush a little. "Ha-Ha! Very funny!", I say sarcastically. "Why sarcastic?", Zander asks. "You're my best friend! You're _suppose _to say I'm pretty! Even when I'm not...", I trail off. "Don't be so hard on yourself! You _are _pretty! And in my eyes... You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...", Zander confesses looking at me. I look into his eyes for a few seconds until I look away. "Hey! Remember our first kiss?", I blurt. Zander blushes furiously. "We swore we'd never talk about that!", He quickly says.

"Never talk about it to _someone!_ We never said anything about not talking about it to each other.", I state. Zander looks for something to say but can't find anything. "What about it?", He asks. "Okay! This may sound really crazy! We said that the kiss was just to get it over with and that it never really meant anything, right?", I start. Zander nods. "What if I told you that it _did _mean something to _me_...", I trail off. Zander freezes. "What?", He asks softly in disbelief. "N-never mind! I- It's stupid...", I look away. "No! I... just thought it meant nothing to you...", Zander says. "Well it did...I probably shouldn't have said it in the first place.", I trail off. "No! A-actually It meant something to me too... It was our first kiss... Not something you'd forget so easily...", Zander states. I look at him. "Can you keep a secret?", I ask. I sit up straight and take a deep breath. "Back then, I had feelings for you...", I confess. Zander sits up straight too. "_Had...", _he repeats. "Well, actually... I still do but-", He cuts me off by kissing me gently on the lips. It was a sweet and soft kiss. His warm, soft lift tasted like cinnamon and a little coffee. He pulls away and I look down to hide my smile. "You really like kissing me don't you?", I joke looking at him. He nods. I chuckle and put my arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss. This time more passionate and longer. I feel him smile against my lip. We both breath heavily when we pull back. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "What?", Zander asks amused. "I just... We keep kissing... But where do we stand in our relationship?", I ask shyly. "Where do you wanna stand?", Zander asks. "I don't know...", I say sheepishly. "Well, Stevie... Do you wanna be my girlfriend?", Zander asks suddenly. I look into his eyes and smile. I nod. "Yes!", I hug him. This feels nice. Knowing I have someone by my side... Trough everything... Zander makes me forget about my dad... I like that... And maybe I don't want to remember what has happened in the past...

Maybe I don't have to remember...

**Teeheehee! Chaptaah 13 people! So yeah! Tell me what you think and please R&R, Favorite&Follow ^-^**

**Question: What's your style? (For example: Kawaii, Swag, Scene/Emo,...)**

**Mine is mostly Retro/Grungy/Scene :3 ^-^**

**I'm Out! Love yaaa! Bubaiii c:**


	14. Chapter 14: I'll Always Be There For You

**Helloooow! I'm supaah dupaah sorry I didn't update :( Schoowel! -.- So just to start, I got some freaking awesome reviews and feedback! Hands down for you guys, You're the best! So I'll just comment on them ;D**

**HTRobsessed: You're like the second version of me! Lawll ;D I do have Facebook and Twitter! Just go to my profile, all the links are there :) Just... Don't be shocked when you see how young I am... **

**I listened to your fav song! It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G AMAZING! It really does remind you of Zevie! **

**Your style reminds me of my little sis :D The only things she'll agree to wear are skinny jeans, tights and t-shirts :P She's 3... Did I mention she picks her own clothes? I wanted to become a fashion designer... But then I got into writing so I let that dream drop O.O**

**Smileyface2508: Lol! I used to do that, but then puberty hit me and I started getting into the whole Grunge/Scene kinda theme :P**

**I listened to a few of your fav songs (I already knew the others :P) and I loved "When she cries" by Britt Nicole! It was so beautiful it almost made me cry :') It suits Stevie so perfectly in this story, I wish you would've told me the song sooner! I'm definetly gonna find a way to put this song in the story ;) **

**Don't worry, it actually weren't that much songs :) I have so many Fav songs that I can't even remember some :P I'll try to make this a good chapter, cause I'm kinda tired and all... Again, Schoowel! **

**ZevieFan: You liked him for 7 YEARS?! That's insane! He must be the one! You should totally get together with him! I did see Max and Lulu's U-stream! So incredibly cute! I kept fangirling and that says a LOT! I don't fangirl! **

**zevieobsession: I'm Hurrying! I'm Hurrying! So glad you love the story :)**

**On with the story :)**

**- Stevie's POV -**

I stroll down the park with a smile on my face. I keep thinking about Zander. Even dough everyone's asking for an autograph or a picture or such, It doesn't bother me at all. After everyone has got what they needed, I walk around the corner seeing It's empty. No single person is there... except for one. I notice a girl, maybe 17 years old, sitting against the wall. She's hugging her knees and just stares in front of her as if she's in a trance. Suddenly she hugs her knees tightly and buries her head in her knees. I slowly walk up to the girl. "Hi... a-are you okay?", I ask. The girl looks up at me. Her eyes are red and puffy. She had long flat hair going just above her chest. Surprisingly, Her hair was pastel purple and it was going lighter on the tips and Her hair was cut into scene bangs. She was wearing black over sized T-shirt with a skeleton head in the middle. She had on an over sized acid washed jean jacket and black skinny jeans topping it of with a pair of dark red Dr. Martens. "Y-yeah... What makes you think I'm not?", She puts on a weak smile.

"Well you're sitting here all by yourself, Crying...", I state sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?", I ask. "Everything!", The girl laughs bitterly. She reminds me of me when I was her age. "What do you mean?", I ask. "Everythings going wrong...", She cries. She takes a deep breath. "When I was 6 years old, I lost my mom. My 2 brothers had already gone to college... My dad didn't know what to do, so he started drinking...", She starts. My heart skips a beat when she tells me this. "He abused me for 5 years untill I called 911...", She adds. The same thing... "I was so lost I started using drugs, alcohol, You name it... I was a cutter ever ever since I was 10 but I stopped at the age of 15 when I went to rehab... I have to go see a stupid therapist but it's not helping!", She adds. "I know how you feel...", I whisper. "How? You're Stevie Baskara! You're living the dream!", She states. "Believe it or not... but I went trough the same thing you went trough! The one thing I learned is that you have to stay strong, no matter what! Yes, you may have some break downs, But that won't help you...", I explain. "Thanks... But you had money... I don't... I can barely afford to pay the rent... I'm over the rent paying dead-line and the owner wants to kick me out...", The girl explains. "What's your name?", I ask. "Chris...", The girl explains. "It's short for Christina...", Chris explains. "Well, what if you come live with me for a couple of months until you can afford to pay rent?", I offer. "You'd really wanna do that?", She asks in disbelief.

After Chris and I talked some more, I found out that when she turned 16 she returned to high school to see her friends again. She wasn't happy dough. She fell into a deep depression that lasted for 10 months. When she cried, everyone would see her but never help her. She'd always cover up her scars with a long sleeved shirt or a hoodie She wondered. Does anyone hear her cry? After 30 minuets of talking about our lives we drive to my place. "Nice place you got here...", Chris compliments. "Thanks!", I smile. I unlock the door and lead her inside. I show her her room and show her around the house. "So now that you know the house, you can unpack and fresh yourself up!", I smile. Chris smiles back at me. I was about to walk to the kitchen untill she stops me. "Stevie?". "Yeah?", I turn around. "Thank you...", She gives me a weak smile and I can see she's trying to hold back her tears. "Come here!", I smile as she quickly walks over to me and buries her head in my shoulder. "It just hurts so much...", The pastel haired girl sobs. "I know! I know...", I rub her back. We stay like this for a few minuets until she goes to her room. I smile to myself. Nobody may have done this for me... But I'll do it for someone else...

I go to the kitchen to take some food when my phone suddenly rings. I pick up the phone.

**Phone Call: **_Zander/ __Stevie_

_Hello?_

_Hey gorgeous!_

_Zander..._ A smile appears on my face.

_It's so nice to hear your voice..._

I giggle.

_So, How're you doing?_

_I'm doing great! I met this girl at the park that experienced the same thing as me and now she's my roommate!_

_That's unusual!_

_I know... But it felt right..._

_That's because it is!_

Chris comes down in something more comfortable. She was now wearing a pair of sweatpants, the same over sized shirt and her hair was in a messy bun but her bangs were still falling out. "Who are you talking to?", She asks. "Oh just my boyfriend!", I explain.

**_Just _**_your boyfriend?! _I chuckle at Zander's sudden outburst.

_My super wonderful loving boyfriend who is the cutest I have ever met! You happy now?_

_Very!_

I chuckle.

_Hey! Jacob told me to tell you that you're playing at the 'Anti-Bullying' convention next saturday. We can bring 2 guests. I'll bring Kevin and Nelson._

_That's awesome! I'll bring Kacey_ and- I glance at Chris who's taking a soda out of the fridge. an idea pops into my head. "Hey Chris! Wanna join me and some other at the 'Anti-Bullying' Convention next Saturday?", I ask. She shrugs. "Sure!". That wen't easy.

_I'll bring Kacey and Chris!_

_Great! Call you later! Bye! Love you!_

_Love you too! Bye..._

Zander hangs up. I look over at Chris who is smiling at her phone. "What are you smiling about?", I ask amusingly. "Oh, It's just Keith... He's my best friend...", She explains. "Smiling at a text of your best friend. First sign of a crush...", I joke. "What?! I- I don't have a- What are you- What?! Pfff...", Chris defends nervously. "Denying you have a crush on your best friend. 2nd sign of a crush...", I joke again. "How can I deny I have a crush on Keith if I don't have a crush on Keith?!", Chris groans. "Denying a Denial of your crush. 3rd Sign of a crush...", This is getting really funny. "Okay! Know your just being mean! I'm going upstairs!", Chris starts walking away. "Walking away from the truth about your crush! 4th sign of a crush! You love him!", I shout behind her. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!", She shouts. I just laugh. She comes back down. "Okay... maybe a little crush...", She admits and runs back upstairs. I playfully shake my head.

**- Time Skip -**

It's Saturday! The day of the convestion. I was gonna sing 4 songs.

1. Who You Are

2. Bad Day

3. Battle Scars

and 4 is a surprise. It's a new song I've been working on and no one really knows I'm gonna play this song. Not even Zander and Jacob! "And now! To start this convention! Ladies and Gentlemen! Stevie Baskara!", The man announces. I walk up on stage as everyone cheers. There were over a million people and the stage was huge! "Hi everyone! I'm honourd to be performing up here! Hope you all have a fun time!", I shout and everyone cheers as I start strumming my guitar. I start singing Who You Are. After Who You Are I sing Bad Day. Then Battle Scars. Everyone seems to be having a good time. And now! The song you have all been waiting for!. "This is a song I've been working on a while now... recently I met a girl who went trough the same horibble childhood I've been trough... So this song isn't just based on me... But also on the wonderful Christina Carson!", I cheer and so those everyone else. I look at Chris and I can see her smiling while a tear falls down her face. "This is for you Chris...", I smile and start strumming my guitar. The band doesn't know the song and they're all confused. **(A/N: Smileyface2508! This is the song! I found a way to put it in the story and I'm super duper happy! This song's called 'When she cries' by Britt Nicole! ^-^)**

_Little girl terrified_  
_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_  
_A home is no place to hide_  
_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Everyday's the same_  
_She fights, to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know, He hears when she cries_

_Today she's turning sixteen_  
_Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile_  
_They never get past arms length_  
_How could they act like everything is alright?_  
_Pulling down her long sleeves_  
_To cover all the memories that scars leave_  
_She says, "maybe making me bleed_  
_will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

_Everyday's the same_  
_She fights, to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know, He hears when she cries_

_This is the dark before the dawn_  
_The storm before the peace_  
_Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_  
_God is watching over you_  
_He hears you_

_Everyday's the same_  
_She fights, to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know He hears her when she cries_

_Everyday's the same_  
_She fights, to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know He hears her when she cries_  
_She'll be just fine, 'cause I know He hears her when she cries_

Everyone cheers and some even break out in tears, including Chris. She runs up on stage and hugs me tightly.

"I'll always be there for you...", I whisper. "I'll always be there for you too!", She sobs in my shoulder.

**I Know! I Know! Not a lot of Zevie... I'm sorry but I just needed some new people :P I just wanted to thank Smileyface2508 again for that wonderful song! And of course all of you others who are reading this story! I love you guys so much!**

**Question: What was your first kiss like? **

**Mine was... Oh wait! I never had mine :P Whoops! Forgot ;)**

**Don't forget to Follow and Favorite and please R&R! 3**


	15. Chapter 15: Signs Of Love: P1

**Helluuuuh! (ZevieFan c;) I'm right here! I'm sorry I was gone for a while but my house is A MESS! I'm trying to clean up a little so my mom won't take away my laptop. *Chuckles* according to her I spend more time on my laptop than on the house :P Lawll. So I just discoverd this super duper freaking awesome amazing song! As y'all know - or don't know - I'm a HUGE fan of Ed Sheeran. So I was just listening to his song and I came across this song I never knew he had and I instantly fell in love with it *.* I've been listening this song 24/7! I'm actually listening it while I'm writing this :P Just for the record: The songs called Small Bump :) Review Time!**

**Smileyface2508: I know it's a shame :( But there will be Zevie and also some- Oh never mind! You'll see! But I just needed someone new! i was getting tired of the same characters from HTR :P Not that I don't love them anymore :D I'm so happy that I made you glow! It's one of my many many talents *.- Just kidding! So happy to know that I'm not the only one who hasn't kissed anyone c: Now I feel less lonely :P**

**ZevieFan: Lolzz! I'm still here! Not gone :P Happy to know youdon't want me to leave! Now I fell so loved c': I wish you all the luck in the world so that boy will be your first kiss! And if he was... I NEED TO BE THE FIRST TO KNOW! Just kidding :P But I still do want to know! My answer on your question: I'm a HUGE Mulu and Zevie shipper :D **

**zevieobsession: Thank you and I will :)**

**and... guest?: Good to know that I'm not alone ;)**

**Storyyy Timee! (Lawll I sound like a children story reader :p)**

**-Chris' POV -**

Yayy! Another wonderful day filled with school! (Note sarcasm) The only thing I look forward to is seeing Keith. Yeah... You already know I have a crush on him... I tried fighting it but the feeling just won't go away. Right now It's lunch time so I sit outside at my signature tree reading my favorite book 'Fallen' **(A/N: Oh my gosh! I love that book! I have a book report and I chose Fallen! You should totally read it!) **Suddenly I feel someone sit next to me. I look up looking straight into those beautiful grey eyes. Keith. Keith was a very handsome guy I had to say it myself. He had messy brown hair **(A/N: Imagine Jack Frost's hair brown c;) **His high cheekbones really give him a manly look. He has sparkly grey eyes every girl can drown in. His body is warm and strong making you feel safe if you're in his arms (Which is only me! Yayy me!) He has perfect abs. I'm not kidding! His abs are like... perfect! Just like in the movies! You must be wondering how I know that... Keith and I go swimming sometimes... Going on! He has this warm smile that makes you heart melt. He's just... perfect. "Hey!", I smile hugging him. "Hey! How's living with one of the most famous stars in the world?", Keith asks playfully. "Actually... not that special as I thought!", I lie. He puts on a shocked face. "Kidding! It's freaking awesome! She wrote this song that represents me and her... She went trough the same thing I did...", I look down. "Hey... It's okay!", Keith pulls me into his arms. Like I said, He makes me feel safe.

"Wanna come to my house after school to finish that story we have to right for Writing Class?", He asks. Keith and I both wanna become writers so we took writing class when we first attended high school. We had to make groups of 2 and write a story about your life. Keith suggested to write about my life since his life was perfect and like a fairy tale. We had to make up characters that represented you and then put them in the story. So far we had gotten to the part were Riley, a.k.a me, had just gotten out of rehab and was about to meet Jason, a.k.a Keith. "Sure...", I say. As if on cue the bell rings. I put my book back in by bag and walk to class with Keith.

**- Time Skip -**

We were in Keith's room writing the story. "I'm thurstyyyy!", Keith wines. "Then go get some sodaaa!", I mock him. "But I'm to lazyyy!", He mocks back. "I don't careeeee!", I mock. "You're such a jerk!", Keith jokes as he stands up and walks out to get something to drink. I look around and my eyes fall on a was when I first met Keith. We were at the beach -. I was on his back and my head was on his shoulder while I was laughing. We were both wearing our Sunglasses and swimsuits. I smile at the picture. As if on cue, Keith walks in. "Here you go!", He hands me a soda. "Thanks!", I smile. I take the soda from him. My hand brushes against his and I feel shivers go down my spine. I quickly take the soda and turn to hide my blush. "L-let's go on with the story...", Keith stammers. It's kinda cute... Wait, what?

**- Stevie's POV -**

Zander and I were watching a movie at my place. We were cuddled up on the couch. "You know, I'm the luckiest guy in the world...", Zander whispers pecking me on the lips. I smile. "And I'm the luckiest girl in the world...", I peck him on the lips. "Iwish we could stay like this forever...", He whispers. "What about all night?", I ask. "Are you sure?", He asks getting what I meant. I nod. "I want my first time to be with you...", I smile. He smiles back at me and kisses me passionately. I deepen the kiss and before I knew it, we had teleported to my room. He pushes me on the bed and takes off his shirt. I take a second to look at his abs and then kiss him again. His hands slid under my shirt. I let out a soft moan. He takes off my shirt reaveling my black lace bra. And you know what happens next ;)

**- Time Skip -**

I lie on Zander's chest as he gently strokes my hair. "That was amazing...", I whisper. "You sure you never had your first time?", Zander asks. I laugh. "Until now I was pretty sure", I laugh. He smiles. "I love you...", He kisses me. "I love you too...", I snuggle closer.

**Chris' POV**

I sit down on Keith's bed as he puts on his laptop and plops down next to me. "Okay... Funny videos...", He murmurs as he types in Best Vines on Youtube. **(A/N: I'm just gonna make up something :P) **"Ooh here's something!", I squeal as I click on a video.

_The video_

_Pastor: Do yuw, Harowld Jacksown, Take Yolawnda Pawrks to be yourrr waffely wife?_

_Harold: *Chuckles* What kind of accent is that?_

_Pastor: JUST AWSWER THE QUASTIUN!_

_Harold: *Clears his troath* Yes, I do take Yolanda Parks as my __waffely__ and __pancakey__ wife! *Tries to hold his laugh*_

Keith and I laugh so hard we have to hold our tighs and try to hold back our tears. "Click another one!", I say trough laughs. He clicks another one.

_Another video_

_Male voice: The hottest boy ever..._

_A video of a cute boy looking from the left to the right. Then he does as if he takes a bite of the camera and then look down. He then looks back up, bites his lip and winks._

_Then another guy comes up who is less attractive and those the same thing but a little more... disturbing!_

Again we laugh so hard it's unnatural. My hand fall on the bed but what I didn't realize was that Keith's hand fell on my hand. As soon as I realized that, I stopped laughing and looked at Keith. I guess he realized too cause he was now looking at me too. We looked into each others eyes. Suddenly He leans in. Oh My Gosh! Is he gonna kiss me! Before I could put the puzzle together I felt his warm lips against my cold ones. It felt shocking but pleasuring at the same time. The kiss was soft and slow and lasted for like 10 seconds. I smile at him when we pull apart. "I have to confess something...", Keith looks down. "What's wrong?", I ask concerned. "I've had this thing for you ever since I met you...", He confesses. I widen my eyes. "Really?", I ask in disbelief. He nods. "I know you still just wanna be friends and all but I just-", I cut him off by crashing my lips against his. This time it was more passionate. He deepens the kiss and before I knew it he was on top of me. We didn't end up have sex but we did end up making out... And that's how Keith O'Neill became my boyfriend...

**Owkaaaaaaaaaaay! That was chapter 15! I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I'll try my best to update a lot :) What did you think of the Zevie moment and the... Uhmm... Tiny little problem... I dunno how to call Chris and Keith... Chreith? Kris? Chreisth? I dunno! You gotta help me!**

**Question: What do you do when you're bored?**

**Bonus Question: How would you call Chris and Keith?**

**Bonus Bonus Question: Vill Youw Take Thiws Vondervul Persun as your waffely wife/Husvand? ;)**

**Don't forget to F&F!**

**Loveyouuuu! Bubaii! 3 3 3 3**


	16. Chapter 16: Signs Of Love: P2

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE... FOREVER! YOU MIGHT BE WONDEREING: ****_Is she even alive? _****I AM A 100% ALIVE! FYI, If I don't update in 1-5 days or more then I'm probably grounded or loaded with school work and chores... So yes, I was grounded the first week and the rest of the days I was loaded with school work. So I'm just gonna skip Review Time today... I wanna right this chapter as fast as I can cause I'm running out of time ;'(**

**WARNING: This is also based more on Kris then on Zevie but next chapter will be all Zevie!**

**- Chris' POV -**

I shoot up in my bed realising what I've just dreamed. I look around and see that my bed is filled with sweat. **(A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet... The last part in the last chapter was a Chris' Dream :'D) **This is getting out of hand. Yes! I'm in love with Keith! I accepted that! And yes! He isn't in love with me! I accepted that too... He won't fall for me... I'm the school freak who dyes her hair and wears close that _'Are sooo the 90's'._ Maybe I am, but I like the way I look. I look at the time and see that it's already 6.45 AM. Okay I still have... Wait! Give me two seconds to figure out the math... Okay! So I have 1 hour and 15 minuets before school starts! Yeah, I'm pretty damn good at math aren't? (No I'm not... I suck at math!) I stand up - against my will - and lazily walk to the bathroom running a hand trough my hair. I forgot to mention that I have a diffrent hair color every day! Today I have bleached white hair. I know, pretty random... So I take a cold shower, brush my teeth, blah blah blah! You know how it goes.

I take out some random close since I'm too lazy to even check. **(A/N: I'm really lazy today so I'm just gonna put the link of the outfit: offsite/?token=82-440&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Foriginals%2F8f%2F0d%2F24% &pin=396950154627810002) **After I finish dressing, I grab my IPhone 5c from underneath my pillow - I know, Weird place to put it - and head downstairs. I see it's only 7 AM so I go to the kitchen and eat some Pizza -Yeah! I eat pizza in the morning! Deal with it!- that I made last night. Since it's only 7.10 AM I decided to watch some TV. I zap trough all the Chanels but apparently the 21st century doesn't have any shows! Suddenly my Phone buzzes.

_From Keith: Good Morning Sunshine! _

I smile as I reply.

_From Me: Good Morning Sleepy Head ;)_

_From Keith: Dude! How'd you know I still had morning hair!? _

_From Me: I just do ;P So Y'd U txt me so early in the morning?_

_From Keith: What?! Can't I say good morning to my bestest friend in the whole wide world?! _

_From Me: 1st of all, BESTEST Isn't a word and 2nd of all, yes you can :)_

_From Keith: Okay the real reason: I wanted to ask if you needed a ride to school?_

_From Me: Yeah sure! Thanks :) Pick me up at about 7.45_

_From Keith: Kay! See you then ;)_

I smile at our little conversation and lock my IPhone.

After what seemed like forever I hear a knock on the door. I turn off the TV, grab my denim jeans back pack with Nirvana and other band patches all over it and open the door. I see Keith smiling at me. "Dude! What happend to your hair?", I ask ruffeling his already messy hair. "STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!", Keith whined slapping my hand away. "I'm having a bad hair day...", He mumbled. "I know I look awful...", He sighs. "Nah! You actually look kinda cute...", I smile. Keith smiles back. "Thanks!". We got in the car and Keith started the car. As we were driving, our favorite song came on the radio. Keith and I both shared a look and huge smiles were plasted on our faces. We started singing along.

_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa_  
_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_  
_(inhale) (exhale)_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Just as the song ends, we arrive at school. Let the horror begin.

"Oh look! Our freak has white hair now! What? You thought you might pull off the granny look?", Michelle scoffs as I step out of the car. "Darling, you can't even pull off a normal look!", She laughs with her little gang. I look away trying to ignore her. "That's enough Michelle! Don't you have a life?", Keith bursts. "Aww! Letting your boyfriend stick up for you? You're pathetic! You really think he's gonna stick up for you forever? He's just using you cause he feels sorry for you!", Michelle scoffs. I couldn't handle it anymore so I ran. "Chris!", Keith shouts but I just ignore him. As tears blur my vision I don't even know where I'm running. Suddenly I crash into someone. I look up to see... Lucas? Lucas was in my class but we never really spoke. He's a tan boy with pitch black hair and blue eyes. He was a pretty handsome guy and girls adored him... exept for me of course!

"Whoa! Slow down! What's wrong?", he asks. "N-Nothing...", I lie. "Are you crying?", Lucas asks. "N-No...", I lie again. "C'mon. I know a place where you can calm down...", He leads me to the back of the school were the Woods started. "You wanna skip school?", I ask in disbelief. "No one will notice.", He smirks at me. I decide to follow him. He took me deep in the Woods. Suddenly he stopped. "Why'd you bring me here?", I ask. He just walks towards me. "W-What are you doing?", I ask walking backwards. He just keeps walking towards my as I walk walk backwards until I'm pinned against a tree. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time...", He whispers as he put both hands on each side of my head so I can't escape. He leans in closer and closer. I try to avoide his gaze but he's coming to close. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for the kiss. Suddenly his breath pulls away and a loud groan was heared. I open my eyes seeing Lucas on the floor rubbing his jaw. "Stay away from her!", I hear someone say. I look at the person and realise it's Keith. "Or else?", Lucas pushes with a creepy smirk. "Or elsa I'll beat you up so you won't even recognize yourself!", Keith said calmly. Lucas just smirked and grabbed me. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a forcefull kiss. I tried pulling away but he just held me tighter.

Then I heard a loud punch followd by a thud. I realized Keith had punched him again, harder. Suddenly Keith jumps on Lucas and starts beating the crap out of him. "Keith, Stop it!", I yell as I realized what just happend. I pull him off Lucas and he breaths heavily. Lucas' nose was probably broken and his lip was badly cut topping it of with bruises on his cheekbone and eye. "C'mon. He's not worth it... Let's just go...", I drag Keith with me leaving Lucas behind.

I stop by a pond when Lucas is out of sight. "I'm sorry...", Keith whispers. "I-It's okay... I-I just never saw you l-like _that_ before...", I look down. "I know. I just... I couldn't stand them any longer. I couldn't stand how they treated you... I care about you...", He explain. I smile. There was a silence. "Chris, what just happend, it could've ended up badly, You know?", Keith sighed. "If I knew this would've happend I never would've followed him...", I sigh. "I wish I never followed him...", I whisper. "You don't need to explain...", Keith said as he was walking closer to the lake. I waited a few seconds watching his silhouette become smaller and smaller as the rising sun shin bright. I decided to go after him. "Keith, what's wrong?", I ask. He turned around. His sparkly grey eyes were now a shade of dark grey with a hint of violet. I could see the sadness in his eyes and it was the saddest thing I had ever seen. His voice was barely hearable. "I just need time to think...", He chokes out. I felt something in my troath rising up (Fisically!) "Then why'd you save me? Why'd you beat Lucas up to eventually come here and ignore me?", I felt anger rising up. He put his hands on the side of his head clutching his hair. "You don't understand the pain I'm going trough right now! But that's the problem, You never understand!", Keith didn't sound mean. Almost... nice. As if I was to dumb to understand what he was saying.

"I don't understand?", Was he messing with me? "_I _don't understand?! Well let me tell you what I _do _understand! You think you're _sooo _smart, huh? I understand that everyone has a beautiful fairy tale childhood while I have this crapy messed up one!", He started walking away but I just followed and with very step he put backwards with wide eyes, I put one forward. He'd probably be mad about this but with what he just said, he practically begged for it! "I understand that kids live happy and have friends while I'm just the school freak who gets bullied for no reason! I understand that the world is cruel and that I can break down any second now but I choose to fight!", I drove him so far behind that was pinned with his back against a tree. I had to control my self to not dig my nails into his chest. Oh, I wasn't done yet! "I understand that I have to build up a wall so people won't hurt me as bad as they used to! I understand that my life is hell and that I thought I had someone by my side!", I take a deep breath. "I understand that I can't trust anyone and that the pain is killing me inside! So don't tell me I don't understand and stop treathing me like I'm some dumb girl!", I snap.

I was mad at myself for letting this get to me. "Stop it.", Keith said so soft and tender that I was a little shocked. "I don't think you're dumb,", He shut his eyes. "I've never met someone as smart as you. And so sweet. And...", He opened his eyes and looked me straight in the eye, "...so beautiful."  
"What?", I ask in disbelief. He looked at the pond avoiding my gaze. "I'm so sick of this...", He sounded heart broken. "From what?", I ask. He looked back at me with a heart broken expression. His eyes were now a shade of even darker grey mixed with a shade of deep violet. I felt like crying when I looked into his eyes. I could feel the pain.  
"Why don't you show me?", I whisper. At this point we were pretty close to each other. He shook his head but his lips were still pretty close to mine. Dough the look in his eyes was very tempting. It was like he wanted _me _to show him first. I stood on my toes - Since he's 2 inches taller then me - and leaned in.

My body was shaking furiously from fear. I put my hand on his cheek and he blinks a few times, but didn't stop me. I leaned in slowly, very slow, cause I was scared that he would stop me, but every second I felt like I was frozen by fear. And when we were so close, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. I was conneceted with the softest touch of our lips, but I felt a heat in me like I've never felt before and that's when I knew I wanted more from Keith - everything. It would be too much to ask him to love me the way I loved him, that he would pulled me into his arms, that he would kiss me with so much passion.  
But so he did.  
He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I felt how perfect our bodies fit against each other - legs tangled in legs, hips against each other, chests that breathed simultaneously. Keith pushed me against a tree, so close that I couldn't move, until he had me right were I wanted to be. And all that without even pulling apart.

Then he really started kissing me, first softly, making me feel so warm. Then long and tender, along my jawline and my neck, making me moan a little and tilt my head backwards. Finally he returned to my lips and kissed me with much intesity - he sucked my bottom lip asking for premission. I open my mouth a little, cause all I wanted was to let him in. I wasn't scared anymore to show him how much I loved him. Not afraid to kiss him with so much passion.

Suddenly he pulled away and looked at me as if he wanted to say something. I smiled and planted a small kiss on his lips. When I pulled appart, I saw the look inhis eyes which made me flinch a little. I saw fear, angst, pain, sadness... He was terrified. "Keith... What's wrong?", I ask a little scared. He started pacing back and forward, his hand on his head. "I-I can't! I can't do this!", He choked more to himself. "Keith...", I tryed grabbing his arm but he released from my grip. He slid against a tree now sitting on the leave covered ground. He looked up at the sky. I bent down infront of him. I saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Talk to me... please...", I whisper.

"I-I just can't! I don't- I don't wanna h-hurt you... I don't wanna lose you...", He choked out. "You'll never lose me...", I whisper pulling him into a hug. We staid like that for at least 15 minuets.

**- A week later -**

It had been a week since the whole incident with Keith. He hasn't talked to me since. I grab my denim backpack since school has finished. As I turn around the corner, I come face to face with the one person I _didn't _wanna see. Keith. He looks down at me with pain in his eyes. I open my mouth to say something but he already starts walking away. I quickly grab his arm so he's facing me. "Why are you avoiding me?", I drag him to the back of the school. He just looks away. "Why are you hurting me like this? Just because you're in pain of something you won't even tell me? Whydo you kiss me and then ignore me and act like nothing ever happend?!", I snap a tear rolling down my face. "I...", Keith starts. "You what?", I push. "I can't be with you...", He whispers. I felt my heart sink. "Why?", I choke out. "It-It feels wrong...", He whispers. I look down my hands crossed over my chest. I look up at him. "Does this feel wrong?", I ask putting my hand on his chest. He looks away. "Does _this _feel wrong?", I ask again putting my hand on his neck. "Does this... feel wrong?", I ask softly. My hand goes up to his cheek. "Does _this_... feel wrong?", I choke out and kiss him. It took a second for him to realize what just had happend but then he kissed back. I pull away and he looks me straight in the eye but didn't say anything. "I guess it did...", I whisper and walk away. Just as I'm about to turn around the corner, I look back at Keith. He has his face in his hands and slid down the wall, now sitting on the floor.

If this is what love feels like... Then I never wanna fall in love again...

**Tadaaa! New chapter! So I'm not gonna lie... I was inspired by that book I was reading and I used a part of it in the story... Anyways! I want you guys to meet our newest memeber of the team: Kevin!  
Kevin is gonna be the one who's in charge for all the theme music :) Say Hi to the people Kevin!**

**Kevin: HI!**

**Me: No! Say it like I said it!**

**Kevin: Hiiiiii!**

**Me: NO!**

**Kevin: But you make it sound so boring!**

**Me: Fine! Say it your way... -_-**

**Kevin: Haaaaaaaai!**

**Stay perfectos! *Throws Cookies and Waffles at audiance***


End file.
